


Betrayed To Frosting Point

by PiersonNyx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayal, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Chaos, F/M, Greeks, Hunters, Huntress - Freeform, New Rome, Time - Freeform, failure - Freeform, friends - Freeform, life - Freeform, romans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiersonNyx/pseuds/PiersonNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean have been betrayed by the camp they called home. After running away, they both discover something incredibly important about themselves. They come back when they are needed, but how does the camp react, and what happens when a powerful being interferes?  <br/>(No Percabeth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Explanation

Percy ran through the woods, dodging trees and bushes. His eyes had none of their usual happiness and humor. They only held pain and hurt. The pain that he had carried from the moment Zoë died, to the moment that Luke had died to the moment that sent him off running. He ran from his home. The only real home he had had in his short eighteen years: Camp Half-Blood. The woods around him slowly began to thin, and then opened up to a large clearing. He stopped and sat down on a rock. Tears began to flow from his eyes; he didn’t bother to hold them back any longer.  
As he cried, he heard a twig snap in the woods to his left. He uncapped Riptide and got ready to defend himself. What, or rather who came out of the woods surprised him. In front of him, was the only person that he could trust; Piper Mclean. Her face was covered in scratches and a light coating of tears. Her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled, but not with the same light that they usually do. Now, they have only sadness and betrayal.  
When she saw Percy, her kaleidoscope eyes flashed through many different emotions. It started with relief, then, as she realized his eyes were red and he looked like hell, to sadness, and finally to worry. Thoughts raced through her head as she stumbled into the clearing.  
The whole world had turned upside-down in a few moments. Jason, the person she thought she could trust the most, and lied to her, he had told her that he was going to hang out with Leo, but Piper’s gut feeling told her that that wasn’t the truth, and it had something to do with the fact that everyone was avoiding Percy, even Annabeth.  
She had followed him to the edge of the woods, and her heart had fallen into her feet. He stood there kissing a certain grey eyed, blonde haired girl that she thought was smart enough not to cheat on Percy. She ran to the big house, and talked to Chiron. When she got there, she saw Chiron talking to someone. It was the new kid. He had come to camp right before camp had started for the summer, and after that, people began to act weird to Percy. She waited until they were done, and then ran into the room. Chiron had a faraway look in his eyes, like he had just heard something that he didn’t want to hear.  
When Chiron saw her, he smiled, and said. “What is it my dear? Why do you look like you have been crying?”  
“Chrion, what is going on at camp? Everyone had been avoiding Percy. I even just saw Annabeth and Jason kissing in the woods. Why would Jason do that to me?”  
“My dear, you haven’t heard. The new kid was claimed today. He is a son of Hermes. He said that Percy had betrayed the gods. He even has proof, but only just found it. I do not know why Jason would cheat on you, but there is nothing I can do about it.”  
“What!” Piper said, shocked by what she was hearing. “Percy would never do that. You know it!” At this point, Piper had forgotten about Jason cheating on her, she was so shocked about what Chiron said about Percy. His fatal flaw was loyalty for crying out loud, why would he be a traitor and why did Chiron believe this, Chiron was like a father to Percy.  
“I’m sorry Piper, but the proof is good. I have called a meeting with the entire camp. We will discuss what has happened. I don’t know why they have been avoiding you, but Percy is a traitor. I am sorry.” Piper stood there shocked as Chiron walked towards the rec room. She knew that Percy was no traitor, and was beginning to get mad, and at the same time, very sad. All of Percy’s friends have left him. She was the only one left. 

 

She saw Percy sitting on the stump. She was happy to see that he was okay, after he had been called a traitor, disowned by his father, yelled at Annabeth in front of the whole camp, and then ran off. As she looked at him, her relief faded away. He looked terrible. His eyes were red, he had tears streaking down his face, and cuts and burses covered his body. She ran to him and gave him a hug before he could drop Riptide, thankful that he was still alive.  
Percy was glad to see Piper; she had been the only one that had felt any sympathy for him. He knew that he hadn’t deserved what he had gotten, but that didn’t matter. His fatal flaw, loyalty to his friends and the ones that he loved, had utterly annihilated him. It started when he came back to camp for the summer. As he walked around, people seemed to be giving him a wide birth, like he had a contagious disease. It continued like that for the next few days, Annabeth and the rest of the seven had been the only ones that seemed to stay close to him. After a few days he finally got the courage to ask Annabeth what was going on. She simply acted like she didn’t notice anything, but she had to have seen something. Even the people Percy considered being good friends with like Katie Gardener, Clarisse La Rue, and even Nico had never even noticed that Percy was back. Annabeth continued to act like he didn’t exist, until the night when Percy ran.  
Percy had just come from Olympus where he had finally gotten permission from Athena to be dating her daughter. Up in till then, even after everything that Percy had done for Annabeth and Athena, Athena acted like Percy should be removed from the world. Percy had gone back to Athena for the final time with one last proposition. He said that if he hurt Annabeth in any way that Athena could blast Percy off the planet. That seemed fine to Percy, and everyone knew what his fatal flaw was, so Athena knew that nothing would ever happen to Annabeth and she accepted. Percy was incredibly happy about the events that had transpired, and for a few precious moments, he had forgotten about the problems at Camp.  
By this time, the only people who seemed to want to talk to him were Annabeth and surprisingly Piper. For some reason, Piper continued to be a good friend to Percy, but she really didn’t know what was happening, she even swore it on the Styx, and given that she is still alive, she wasn’t lying.  
It was late in the evening when Percy got back to the Camp. He thanked the cab driver and paid him well, giving an extra tip because he was felling generous and happy. He walked into camp, and found no one around. He ran to the cabins and found only Piper sitting on the porch of the Big House.  
“Where is everyone?” Percy asked. Piper looked up slowly, and saw Percy. Her eyes were rimed with red. She had been crying.  
“Percy, I-I found out why pe-people have been av-avoiding you,” she croaked through sobs.  
He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. He asked the question that he had been asking for a few days. “Why are you crying.”  
“Percy,” She looked at him sadly, “The new kid has been spreading rumors about you. They say, they say that you betrayed them. Apparently he has proof too. I know that you would never do that, and even Chiron believes that you betrayed them, and I saw Annabeth and Jason kissing. I’m so sorry; they are having a meeting in the rec room.”  
Percy jumped up and said, “What!? I’m not a traitor, everyone knows that, and why would Jason and Annabeth cheat on us?!” He ran towards the rec room.  
“ Percy, you can’t go in there. You will be ridiculed,“ Piper said, grabbing a piece of his shirt, but he yanked it from her grasp and turned back to her.  
“I can’t let this continue,” he said, his eyes full of anger. “I need to talk to them I have to.”  
Piper wanted to argue, but she knew that she couldn’t win an argument. They were probably going to have him brought before the gods, and then killed. She couldn’t let that happen. She ran in after him, determined to keep him safe. She may not want him to be her boyfriend, but he was still her friend, and she couldn’t let him be killed.


	2. Chapter Two - Eyes

By the time Percy got to the recreation room, the entire room was looking mad and also saddened. Surprisingly one god was missing. Artemis was not standing with all the other gods; and she was nowhere to be seen. When Percy walked in, Zeus immediately noticed.  
“Peruses Jackson, what are you doing here?” He boomed, making everyone look up. Percy immediately noticed the look that Annabeth was giving Jason, and it made is blood boil. After all that he had done for her, she seemed to have found someone she loved more.   
“I came to see why I am being called a traitor, and why she,” Percy pointed at Annabeth, “has cheated on me.” No one in the room moved or spoke, and Percy glared at them.   
Finally, Athena spoke “Peruses, you know why you have been a traitor; after all, you did it.”   
“Did what?”   
“Don’t play dumb with me boy,” Zeus boomed “You secretly were working with the Titans in the second Titan war. We found a charm hidden in your bed. You -“  
“What!” Percy interrupted, his anger getting the better of him, “I killed Kronos, why would I be working for him? Athena, you can see the logic.” Athena stared at him. Piper had walked in and was standing behind Percy in shock.   
“No I cannot. Your actions may have looked like you killed Kronos, but he is awakening again, and you are at the center of it. I renounce my acceptance of you dating my daughter, though it looks as if you don’t need it anymore.”   
Percy was dumbfounded. He had saved the world twice for these people, and they didn’t trust him. He had no idea where the charm could have come from, and Kronos was rising again, how was it possible. Annabeth, oh the idiot, believed them, after all that he had done.   
“You can’t be serious,” Percy started “After everything I have done? I got your master bolt back, saved the camp at least twice, held the sky, defeated Kronos and Gaea, and you, Annabeth. After I fell into Tartarus for you, and saved you from Luke, this is how you repay me. You are all crazy!”   
“We are not crazy.” Zeus said, with a dangerous edge to his voice. “The evidence points to it that you are a traitor. You are no longer a son of Poseidon, and you are now sentenced to death for treason against the gods.” Percy turned to his father, who was looking at him with hate and sadness. Then he turned to Piper, who was standing behind him. She had the same look of disbelief that he had.   
“You can’t be serious, Just like Percy said, he has done too much to defy the gods.” Piper said, trying to support her friend. Aphrodite stood up.   
“You support this traitor Piper, how could you?” Piper looked like she wanted to cry. Percy finally had enough. He stomped his foot, causing a massive earthquake that even thought the gods off their feet, but it did not bother Piper or Percy, leaving them standing. Percy stormed out of the Big house, not looking back to see if Piper was following him, and ran off to the woods.   
Piper was shocked that Percy’s earthquake didn’t affect her. She watched as he stormed out, startled. As the gods and the campers got back to their feet, Aphrodite said, “You are no daughter of mine. You too will be executed, We will find him and both of you will die.”  
Piper said something that she never thought she would say.   
“You are no better than the Titans. You betray those who help you. I swear on the River Styx that someday you will realize what you have done, and will hate yourselves for it. I know that I will never help you again unless you get down on your knees and beg, and I am pretty sure that Percy would say the same. Goodbye jerks.” Thunder rumbled and she ran after Percy, leaving a group of startled and surprised gods and demigods, and for some reason, no one chased after her. 

When Piper let go of Percy, she looked up to him. He looked down to her, and an understanding passed between them, though Percy had one question for her.   
“Piper,” He asked “Why are you here, I mean other than Jason, you did nothing wrong?” Tears began to fill Pipers eyes. He noticed and pulled her down next to him as he sat down on the stump. He put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. Between sobs and sniffles, she answered him.   
“When you left, your earthquake didn’t affect me. The gods must have thought that I was a traitor too, give that you saved me. Mom disowned me, and I was sentenced to death too. No one stood up for me or you. I ran from the room after yelling at them that at some point they would need us and we would not help them unless they get down on their knees and beg.” Percy looked shocked.   
“I’m so sorry Piper, I didn’t mean to drag you into this, but I am glad you supported me. You are the only person, that I can still call a friend.” They both sat there for a minute, before Piper spoke.   
“Percy, we should get moving. If they are really intent on killing us, then we should head somewhere where they can’t find us.” Percy looked at her, and sighed.   
“Alaska?”   
“Yeah, that’s probably are best option.”   
“Then we should get moving.” 

 

“Piper, look!” Percy pointed to the sign that they had hoped to see for two weeks. The sign read ‘Welcome to Alaska’.   
Piper and Percy both sighed with relief. They had been on the run for two full weeks. Surprisingly, they were never found by the gods. The monsters hadn’t been that bad either, just a few per state. Back when they were in New York, they had stopped at Sally’s house, only to find that Sally and Paul had disappeared. The only thing that was left of them was a note that said ‘Percy, don’t think that you could get away from us that easily, your parents are safe from you. We will find you someday. Signed, The gods.’ After that, Piper had to drag Percy out of the apartment, and continue on their quest. Percy hadn’t been the same since. They had stolen a car somewhere in Pennsylvania, and it had thankfully taken them all the way to Alaska. They had used the stash of cash that was inside the glove box of the car to pay for gas.   
Piper had noticed on the journey that Percy had changed. His eyes no longer looked like they had before, twinkling, and shinning with sarcasm and happiness. Now, they seemed broken and desolate, and for some reason, they seemed to have specks of an icy blue in them. Percy had told her earlier that her eyes were more yellow than anything else. They, Percy had described, looked like flecks of gold. Also, over the time, Percy and Piper had noticed other small changes in each other, and their behavior towards each other. They had grown close. Neither would admit it, but they each had feelings for each other now, after running from the gods with each other.   
“Percy,” Piper said happily, “We did it, we escaped the gods. We are free!”   
Piper was so happy that he kissed Percy on the check. When her lips touched his skin, a small shock went through her body. Unannounced to her, the same thing happened to Percy. In that brief moment of awkwardness, Percy looked away from the road and looked at her. Piper almost passed out from shock. Percy’s eyes were now almost half blue, the color of ice. The sea green was still there, and the colors seemed to swirl around each other in his irises. At the same time, Percy gasped. He looked into Pipers eyes, and noticed that her eyes were now a mix of their regular changing color, and a bright gold color. They also seemed to swirl around each other, never mixing.   
“Your eyes,” Piper said “Their different!”   
“Look who’s talking.” Percy said “So are yours.”   
Percy was shocked to say the least. As soon as they had passed into Alaska, he realized, their eyes had changed. He had been to Alaska before, and that hadn’t happened. Why did it do it now? Piper seemed to be asking the same question.   
“Our parents!” They both muttered. Their parents had disowned them, and it must have had an effect on them. They were only partially correct.   
Percy looked up at the road in time to see that they had gone airborne. He hadn’t been looking at the road, and they were heading straight for a lake, right of the edge of a small hill.


	3. Chapter Three –The Huntress and Her Hunters

Percy woke up to different surroundings than he last remembered. He was lying in a bed with white sheets, and was surprised to find that he was hooked up to an IV machine. He started to panic. He remembered that he was with Piper in the truck that they had stolen, and that once they had crossed the border of Alaska and Canada, their eyes had changed color. He looked around the room and was happy to see that Piper was sitting upright in her bed, and seemed to be reading something. She looked up at the movement on Percy’s bed and smiled.  
“Good Moring, sleeping beauty.” She said through a chuckle.  
“Piper, what happened, and where are we?” Percy asked, worried about their most recent problems, forgetting that they had ran from the gods.  
“Percy, we are in a hospital in Alaska. When we crossed the border, our eyes changed, and you stopped looking at the road. We flew off the road and into a lake. For some reason, you were more hurt than I was, and the water didn’t heal you, though we were both unconscious after I dragged us out of the lake. We were found a few hours later, and we were taken to this hospital. We should be able to leave in about a hour of two, where they finish making sure that you are okay.”  
“Do they know who we are?”  
“No, I told them that we were on the run from our abusive step parents. Which is really true, I guess.”  
“And they believed you?”  
“Yeah, they did.”  
“Oh.”  
Percy and Piper sat there until the nurses came and told them that they were free to go. To their surprise, someone had paid their bills, and they were waiting outside for them. Percy and Piper walked outside and Percy tackled to the ground by someone that they didn’t expect to see; Thalia. After a few moments of Thalia punching and hugging Percy, the rest of the hunters showed up. They explained to Percy and Piper that Artemis and the rest of the hunters hadn’t believed that Percy was a traitor, and they went behind the rest of the councils backs to make sure that they were alright. They had found Percy and Piper after about a week of searching, when they heard from Hermes that there had been a car crash with two people matching Percy and Pipers descriptions. They had managed to hide Percy and Piper from the rest of the gods without them finding out. After explaining all of this, Percy and Piper were incredibly grateful for what the hunters and Artemis had done. At that moment, Artemis appeared.  
“Well, Peruses, it seems that you and Piper have been released. “ Artemis said. Percy and Piper immediately bowed to the goddess, but she waved it off.  
“There is no need for that, I believe that you two are now on my level in power if I am reading your eyes right.” Percy and Piper exchanged looks, and then said together  
“What?”  
“Well, apparently, you two have been blessed by someone, that’s the only way to explain your eyes.”  
“What do you mean? What happened to our eyes besides that they changed color?” Piper asked.  
“I have only seen this once before, and the person it happened to did not live through the process. There was a prophecy told hundreds of years ago about to heroes that someday would be betrayed by those who they love, and will become the two most powerful demigods in existence. They would be blessed by the father of the universe. They would have multicolored eyes and would save the world at least once, if not more, before they were betrayed. It seems, that as you have survived the blessing, and that you both have multicolored eyes, that you two are the subject of the prophecy.” Artemis said. “The boy that I saw receive the blessing as incinerated right after his eyes changed, for he was not one of the prophecy. Now I assume that you two are.”  
Percy and Piper looked shocked. They were blessed by the father of the universe, Chaos himself, and now, they were the two most powerful demigods in existence. To say the least, they were shocked, and maybe a little stunned, and a little bit more shocked. Then you could say that they were suddenly very curious.  
“Why us, what did we do?” Percy asked.  
“There is the reason, Peruses. You both are humble and you are not conceited, and you also both helped save the world. You two, in my opinion,” Artemis said, “The two most worthy demigods in existence. Sure, the others helped you, but in a way, you each played the biggest part.”  
“Yeah, Percy is all those things, not me.” Piper said. She wasn’t convinced that see played that big of a role. All she had was a pretty face, a persuasive voice, and a dagger that could see things. She didn’t think that she was like Percy; she was convinced that she didn’t play that big of a part.  
“Oh, Piper.” Thalia said, surprising everyone that she spoke. “Sorry milady, but I need to tell Piper something. Piper, what did you do near the end of the battle when you thought that you had lost Jason?”  
“I used charmspeak. So what?” Piper said.  
“You may not have realized it, but your command, it caused the entire army to die, not just those in your immediate vicinity. You saved hundreds of lives, by convincing the rest of the army to kill themselves. That is why you are worthy, you are more powerful than you think, and you almost sacrificed yourself to save Percy. In some ways, you are the exact same as Percy, and that also corresponds into you being chosen.”  
Piper again was stunned. She thought that the army of Gaea had just been killed by everyone else. She didn’t know why she thought that, but she guessed that at the time, it was the most reasonable explanation. Also, as Thalia spoke, Piper’s stomach began to hurt. That was the place where she took the knife for Percy, who was busy fighting Gaea. At the time, Annabeth was also busy, and so Piper was the only one who could have helped Percy. She turned this over and over again in her head until Percy spoke.  
“Piper,” He said softly, “You are deserving of this, believe me, you are more deserving of this than Annabeth would have, and what do we have to lose, camp betrayed us. We might as well take it in stride and use it for good. Artemis.” He said, looking up at the goddess. “Why did you not believe that I was a traitor, everyone else did?”  
“Percy, against what most people think, I can be swayed by a male. You are the opposite of what I preach to my hunters to hate. I knew that you would never betray camp, and I knew that that new demigod would cause a problem, but no one else believed me. So naturally, I decided to protect you on your little journey here, unannounced to my hunters. They found you of their own free will, after Thalia heard what happened.”  
“I guess I can accept that answer.” Percy said. His eyes flashed with a little bit of mischievousness, receiving a glare from the goddess. “I don’t suppose you know what powers we got, milady.”  
“No, I do not. That is something that you are going to have to figure out on your own. I must go, before Zeus notices that I am gone from his 'Radar.' All I ask is that you two will remain loyal to the council, but you do not have help them, until it is time. Goodbye.” Artemis flashed out in a flash of silver, before anyone could ask what she meant.  
Thalia turned to Percy. “Goodbye for now cousin. Be good to yourself.” She hugged him in a sisterly way, as to make sure that the rest of the hunters didn’t kill Percy, and whispered into her cousins’ ear. “And make sure to keep Piper safe, I can read you better than you think.” She gave him a mischievous smile, nodded to Piper, and then led the hunters out of the hospital, leaving Percy with a small tinge of pink on his checks. He turned to Piper, and all he could say was  
“Well, that was weird.”


	4. Chapter Four – Hopelessness and Hope

Zeus sat on his throne, thinking about the past five years. Boy had he made a mistake. Five years ago, he sentenced two campers from Camp Half-Blood to death. He knew that it wasn’t right, but at the time it’s like he wasn’t thinking right. He still hadn’t figured it out what happened yet, and of all the people, he felt like he was the most at blame. Most people thought that he hated most demigods, but that was not the case. In most cases, he actually envied them. Their lives seemed so easy, but he knew that that wasn’t true. The problem was that in his case, he had screwed up royally. The two demigods that he had sentenced to be killed had been his two favorite. Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean. For obvious reasons, Percy was one of his favorites, but he didn’t really know why he liked Piper, all he knew was that he made a mistake. Before he could kill them, they had run away, and no one had heard from them since. Zeus knew that the majority of the council still wanted them dead, including each of their parents, but he had made a mistake, and he knew it. He wanted to make sure they were alive, and if he had to, he would protect them with his life, but he would never say that out to anyone.   
He was brought out of his thoughts when Artemis flashed into the throne room.   
“Father, call a council immediately.” She said, with her voice full of worry.   
Zeus was startled, but he did what she asked, not bothering to ask why, if Artemis was worried than it must be bad, especially if she needed a council. Within moments, all of the gods were in their thrones, all fourteen of them. After a few years of the disappearance of Percy and Piper, Hades and Hestia were both reinstated as Olympians. It was a unanimous decision. No one was sure why, but Artemis had asked for it, and everyone agreed, it was time.   
“Father,” Hermes asked, “What is wrong?”   
“I do not know.” He said, before turning his head to Artemis. “What news do you have, daughter?”   
“Father, I ran into a Titan.” She said her face pale. “He said that all of the Titans, as well as some other beings are rising. That they will destroy us successfully this time, we must do something.” In her heart, Artemis knew what the other being was, but she did not want to say it out loud. It was a Primordial, except this time it was Nyx, goddess of the night. All she knew was that it was time for Percy and Piper to come out of hiding. She had been helping them over the past few years, developing their skills, and also hiding them from the rest of the gods, though none of the other gods new this. Artemis knew that the other gods felt bad for what they did, but, at request of Percy and Piper, she had kept the knowledge to herself.   
“What does this mean?” Poseidon said.  
“It means,” Athena said sadly, “That we don’t have a chance. If the titans are rising at the same time as another power, then we are screwed.” The council was shocked. They had never heard the wisdom goddess look hopeless. It scared the council. “We do not have a hero this time. Percy is not here along with Piper. Even if the other seven could help, we would still almost undoubtedly fail.”  
The council was shocked, and frightened. If Athena couldn’t see a way for them to win, then they, as she said were screwed.   
“This council is over; we will discuss this matter more tomorrow, after some thought. Goodnight.” Zeus said, before flashing out. Soon, all the other gods were gone too, all sulking and saddened. Fearing for their safety, along with the safety of the world. 

Annabeth was happy. Ever since Percy left, her life had been almost perfect. She had thought that she loved him, but when the new camper proved that he was a traitor, she realized how much he ha relied on her, and was glad that he had ran from the camp. Now she and Jason were in a steady relationship, each happy with running the camp. Annabeth had finished the redesign of Olympus, and Jason had been fully accepted by the greek camp, making his relationship with Annabeth easier. In some ways, he missed Piper, but in other ways, he was glad that he wasn’t in a relationship with her anymore. Even if he was a son of Zeus, his life had always been more dangerous with Piper around. Annabeth and him ran the camp as they saw fit, even if that meant that some of the people around the camp hated how it was run.   
Clarisse La Rue, Katie Gardener, Nico, the Stoll brothers, and a few others however were not happy at all. After Percy had run from the meeting with the gods, and Piper had followed, the camp had changed. A few days after the meeting, they had all gotten together, and decided that Percy couldn’t have been a traitor, they knew his fatal flaw, and they all knew that he couldn’t have betrayed them, just as he couldn’t let anyone die in the giant war if he could have helped. They had been looking for Percy and Piper for the last five years, but with no success, and while in camp, they acted like rebels, never following the orders of Annabeth and Jason, thought the two of them would never punish the group. The only clues that they have had in the last few years leading to the whereabouts of Percy and Piper have been a few new campers that have arrived at the camp borders. The new campers started showing up after about a month of Percy and Pipers disappearance. The new campers just appear there, with only one explanation. All of these campers have had the same story. They all say that they have been helped from abusive families, or saved from monster attacks, by a male and a female, about the age of seventeen.   
When Clarisse and the rest of the group heard this, they immediately became excited. They asked what the people looked like, and every new camper would have the same explanation. The male had icy blue eyes, with a hint of silver and a hint of sea green, though they were mostly the icy blue. His hair was a light blonde color, almost white, and he had an aura of power around him that rivaled the gods. The female on the other hand, had multi colored eyes, but they were mostly a gold color. Her eyes seemed to swirl and change and never seemed to stay still. She had a light brown hair that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, and also in the moonlight. She also seemed to radiate and aura of power that rivaled the gods, but it was different from the male.   
Every time a new camper showed up at the camp, the group of rebels would ask them questions about the people that were delivering them to camp, and they would always reply with the same answers as the others.   
A few times, while looking of the missing demigods, they had run into the hunters, and when anyone asked about the whereabouts of the two missing demigods, the hunters would seem to almost shut down, like they knew something, but aren’t allowed to say anything. When confronted about their behavior, the hunters would get upset. Apart those hints, no one knew where the missing demigods went. 

Percy and Piper had been walking through the forest near Rocky Mountain National Park, when they were ambushed by a small army of monsters, who seemed very intent on killing them. It had not been a good day for the two of them. They were on the move because they had been almost cornered by a few of their old friends in the nearby town of Estes Park. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to be found, but at the time, they couldn’t be found. A few days ago, they had been visited by Artemis, who told them that the titans were rising again, and that Nyx was rising with them. When they had heard the news, they became agitated, because they knew that their time was approaching. The ancient prophecy had said that the two companions would be needed to save the world from a great evil, bigger than anything anyone had faced before. Artemis had told them that soon they would have to help, but before then, they had to figure out what they wanted to do. The two of them knew that they had to help, but they weren’t sure if they wanted to revel themselves again, or if they wanted to keep it a secret, and they knew they had to make a decision soon.   
A few times they had almost run into some friend while on the run, and were surprised when they seemed to be looking for them. Piper knew that some of them missed her and Percy, but at the same time, she didn’t really want to go back to how things had been before. For one, she and Percy had grown close over the five years, and though she would never admit it to him, she knew that she liked him as more than just a friend, and she worried that if they went back, she would lose him. Unannounced to her, Percy felt the same way. He was in fact terrified of what he would find if he went back to camp. They knew, or so Artemis told them, that the council wanted to still kill him, but Artemis promised that if they had to go back, she would protect them, and she had gained the backing of Hestia. Hestia had asked Artemis if she knew anything about the two missing demigods, and she had confessed that she didn’t want to kill them, so, with the permission of Percy and Piper, Artemis told Hestia what she had been doing over the past five years, and to all of their surprise, Hestia agreed with what Artemis had been doing. Hestia had decided that she would help the two demigods out, and had made them her champions, much to their surprise. No other god on or off the council knew about Percy and Piper, and they planned on keeping it that way.   
Percy spun around, deflecting a club away from him, before turning around again and throwing a knife into the eye of a Cyclops that was about to play t-ball with Pipers head. She glanced at him, and smiled, giving a nod of thanks before she too spun around and returned the favor, firing an arrow into the forehead of a hellhound that was pouncing on Percy. Percy whirled around and got a face full of monster dust, which did not help improve his mood. Percy and Piper decided that it would better to keep their real identities a secret, and thanks to the blessing from both Hestia and Chaos, they didn’t need to change their appearance.   
Percy was fighting alongside Piper, and didn’t notice until it was too late that there was another hellhound that had been left alone, until it had pounced on the both of them, pinning them to the ground. They both looked at each other, and were sure they had failed, until a silver arrow sprouted from the side of the hound, causing it to disintegrate. They looked around, and saw that the rest of the monsters were either retreating, or they had also been impaled with arrows.   
Percy and Piper stared in shock at the scene, until someone said “Hey, you two just going to sit there or are we going to have to help you.”   
Percy turned around and smiled at his cousin. “No we don’t need help, Thalia, hang on a second please.” Percy got up, and helped Piper get up before turning and hugging his cousin. Over the past five years, Percy and Thalia had grown close, but in more of a brotherly, sisterly way, in fact, they acted like siblings most of the time when they were together, but that was fine with everyone, including Artemis.   
Percy was happy to see Thalia, and so was Piper. It had been a few weeks since the hunters had visited, and Percy and Piper were starting to get worried.   
Artemis walked into the clearing, and Piper turned to her, and bowed, saying “Milady.” Artemis just rolled her eyes, and said exasperated “Please Piper, don’t bow, you should know that.” At that, everyone chuckled, until everyone noticed Artemis’s face, which was sad, and seemed worried. She had decided that it was time for Percy and Piper to come back, no matter what they had decided. It was time.   
“Percy, Piper, it is time.” She said sadly. “What is your decision?” Percy and Piper looked crestfallen, before Piper looked up slowly, and said.   
“Please call us Polaris and Ivory. We are not ready to revel our identities yet. ”


	5. Chapter Five - Return

Percy, Piper, the hunters, and Artemis walked up to the throne room, worried about what was about to happen. Out of all of them, Artemis seemed the most nervous. She knew that most of the council still wanted to kill Percy and Piper, including Athena, even when reason was presented to the council. It seemed like the only ones who didn’t want to kill them were Hestia, herself, and surprisingly Zeus. She knew that Zeus tried to hide that fact that he didn’t want to kill them, but Artemis could tell, given how he would act during any council meeting where the subject of Percy and Piper came up. Artemis and the hunters had agreed to come with Percy and Piper to Olympus, so Artemis could explain some things, while making sure that, for one, no one killed the two powerful demigods, and so that she could make sure that the hunters used the ‘code names’, Polaris for Percy, and Ivory for Piper. Artemis didn’t know why they chose those names, but they did, so she and the hunters would call them that to protect their identities for the time being, until they were ready to revel themselves.   
Artemis pushed to throne room doors open, and was startled to find that the throne room was empty except for Zeus, who was looking worried.   
“Father?” Artemis asked her voice soft and worried. She knew that it took a lot for Zeus to look worried. “What is wrong?” Zeus looked up, surprised to find Artemis at the doors.   
“Daughter, it has begun. We found out that Nyx is the primordial that we are fighting.” Artemis was saddened by this, before she realized the reason why she was here in the first place.   
“Father, I must ask, after these five years, what do you think of Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean?” Zeus looked startled. It had been a while since anyone had talked about them, even in the council. He decided that it was time to share his true feelings towards them, especially since it was just Artemis who was asking.   
“To say the truth, I am saddened. They were heroes, and we treated Percy like he was a traitor. At first, I thought that I was doing the world a favor, but as I thought about it, it made less and less sense. Percy’s fatal flaw was enough to convince me that I had made a mistake. If they were here, I would want to apologies to them, and try to make their lives as nice as possible. May I ask why did you ask?” Zeus said. Then, he noticed the two new people in the ranks of the hunters, but wearing different clothes, and what surprised him most was the fact that one was a male. “And who are they?” He said, pointing to Percy and Piper.   
Artemis walked over to them, and whispered something in their ears, and they nodded, much to the confusion of Zeus. He had never seen Artemis act this way to a male. Artemis turned to Zeus.   
Percy was nervous about what Zeus would say, even if he had said that he wanted to apologize. He knew that it was good that Zeus didn’t want to kill him, but he was still nervous, until Thalia put a hand on his shoulder, before whispering “Don’t worry, the hunt will protect you if need be.” Percy smiled at that.   
Artemis started off slowly. “Father, I need you to promise me something.”   
“What?” Zeus asked, getting more and more curious.   
“I need you to keep your head about you, swear it on the Styx.” Zeus looked confused, but none the less agreed to her terms.   
“Father,” Artemis said before she lost her nerve. “Over the past five years, I have been able to locate Percy and Piper.” Zeus looked shocked, and was about to yell at his daughter, before remembering his promise. “They ran away to Alaska to escape the wrath of the council. After about a week, I heard from Hermes about a car crash near the boundary of Alaska and Canada, involving two teenagers. As you know, the hunters and I did not believe that Percy and Piper were traitors. When we heard about the crash, we immediately made a beeline for the crash site. When we got to the hospital, Percy and Piper were being treated for minor injuries. I helped disguise them from the gods. When we finally saw Percy and Piper, they had been treated and had walked out of the hospital, I then noticed their eyes. Father, do you know of the ancient prophecy about the two heroes that would receive the blessing of Chaos?”  
“Yes.” Zeus said his eyes wide.   
“Well, it seems to be that Percy and Piper were the heroes that were prophesied to be blessed. Over the past few years, I have helped them train, and the released them to save demigods from their families, and monster attacks, and now they are almost if not as powerful as I am. I have brought them here to help in the war effort.”  
Zeus was beyond speechless when the two outlier’s stepped forward, and threw off their hoods, which until that point had been hiding their faces. He slowly got down from his throne, and to everyone’s surprise, hugged the two demigods. He looked at their eyes, and was very surprised to see that they were now multi colored. When he finally found his voice, all he said was, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that you were still alive; I assumed that you were dead. I’m sorry, if I had known, I would have helped Artemis.”   
Percy and Piper were stunned. They had never seen Zeus act like this. After finally getting over their surprise, Zeus demanded them to tell the full story, so they did, including the small changes in their appearance, matching the descriptions that the campers had provided. He was shocked to say the least. After explaining that they wanted to keep their identities a secret for now, he agreed to call them Polaris and Ivory, after asking why those names. Percy had chuckled and said that they just liked the ring that they had. Zeus laughed at that. Artemis was surprised that her father had taken this so well, and even went as far to thank her for keeping them safe. He and Artemis decided that it would be good to call a council meeting about these events, and made sure that Percy and Piper put their hoods on before Zeus raised his Master Bolt, and called all the other gods to the throne room for a meeting. When the entire council was assembled, most looking at the new demigods with curiosity, Zeus spoke.  
“Now that we are all here, I can explain the reason for this meeting. The first matter is that Nyx has begun her attack. We do not know where it will strike first, but we must be prepared. ” The council looked saddened and worried, before Athena spoke up. “We will keep tabs on the two camps. Now, what of these two demigods, if you can call them that, they seem to radiate power like a god?” Zeus smiled at Percy and Piper before speaking.   
“You have all heard the ancient prophecy of the two heroes that would be blessed by Chaos himself, well I introduce to you Polaris and Ivory, the blessed of Chaos.” The council erupted into chaos, most of it yelling at Zeus to explain. Zeus raised his master bolt before shooting it into the ceiling, shutting up the council. “I know that you all have questions, but I have been requested by them to keep their identities a secret, as they have powerful enemies. Artemis has watched over them for a few years, and has made sure that they are loyal to Olympus. They are here to help, and it would be wise to treat them like gods, because it is possible that they are more powerful than we are. Do not question them, or you will face my wrath. Do you understand?” The council was stunned at Zeus’s speech, but they all nodded, knowing that it would not be a good idea to get on the King of the Gods bad side. The council stared at the two demigods, a little frightened, but the female spoke.   
“We are not here to cause trouble, but as Zeus said, we will be fighting with you, but if you make one move against us, it will not end well for you.” Percy was startled by her claim, but couldn’t agree more, they needed the fear in the council to keep them from asking 1too many questions, but of course, that didn’t really work. Athena spoke.   
“Who are you, I demand to know.” Percy smiled, before raising his hand and focusing on the water in the air around Athena, freezing it into a cage of ice.   
“I am Polaris, and this is Ivory, I thought that of all the gods and goddesses, that you would have figured out that we will not revel our identities, because it would be bad battle strategy.” Athena looked at him with a small bit of fear, before trying to break the cage, but she couldn’t break it, when she tried, the ice would break, but would immediately be replaced. She tried again and again, until the ice around her turned to fire, blocking Athena from view of the council. After a few moments, the council began to hear sobbing. Not sobbing as like the ‘I’m somewhat sobbing’, but full on, racking the body sobbing coming from where Athena would be sitting inside the wall of fire. The entire council looked at the two demigods in shock. Both of their eyes were glowing, and their aura was almost unbearable, as if the entire council was forced into one body. Polaris’s eyes were glowing an orange color, the color of fire, while Ivory’s eyes were glowing with a golden color. Then, Ivory spoke.   
“Athena, it would not be wise to go against your father, and especially not against us. We hold no grudge to the council, but we could easily change. This war is more than you know, and you will fail without us.” With that, the fire disappeared, and Athena stopped sobbing. The council, with the exception of Artemis and Hestia, who knew of the powers that the demigods possessed, were terrified, even Zeus. Athena slowly nodded, and wiped furiously at the tears streaming down her face.   
“Father, you have seen what they can do first hand. I believe it is time to introduce them to the Councilors and the Praetors.” Artemis said, with a hint of pride in her voice.   
“Excuse me, Lords and Ladies.” Percy said before he smirked. “I have an idea for how to do that, but I will need help from you.” Zeus looked at Percy, before realizing that he and piper would probably want some type of revenge on the camp, and if Percy was willing to help out with the war, then he should let him have his fun, at least for a little bit.   
“Alright, I suppose we can listen to your idea, but we will have to decide whether or not to do it.” Percy nodded and explained his idea. 

Nico was sitting inside the Hades cabin, thinking about the upcoming war. He knew that weird things were happening, especially in the underworld. Within the underworld, there was an entrance to the pit of Tartarus. Normally, anyone could technically access it, but for some reason, it was closed off. Nico had talked to Hades about it, and it wasn’t his doing. Although, he did seemed to know something about why, but wouldn’t share it. For the past few years, everyone at camp had noticed a change in the demur of the gods. They seemed to be colder, and less open, even though they would still claim their children by the age of twelve, something that Percy had asked them to do.   
Percy  
It had been five years since the gods had sentenced him to death, and Nico, along with the rest of the camper’s believed it, but after a few months, a small group of campers began to form because of one connection. They all knew that Percy would never betray the camp, or the gods. It just wasn’t him. It seemed like this small group were the only ones to realize this, but it didn’t help that Annabeth and Jason were running the camp like a military academy. There was hardly and laughter and almost no pranks were pulled. The group of rebels only could meet at one time to discuss what they wanted to, and that was after curfew, and then it was dangerous to meet, because, not only of the harpies, but because of the patrols that the camp had. Annabeth had decided that they needed to protect themselves more, and so she set up patrols along the border of camp. If they caught you out after curfew, you would have to deal with Annabeth personally, and no one wanted that. She had grown cold and mean. She almost never smiled, and when she did it was only to Jason.   
Nico was brought out of his thoughts by a commotion outside. He got up from his bed, and ran outside to see what was happening. When he got to the cause of the commotion he stopped in his tracks. In the middle of the camp, right over where the camp fire normally is, was the words “We have Returned” made out of solid ice, with flecks of gold. Nobody in camp knew what it meant, or who was retouring Over the years, there had been many demigods who had disappeared. Nico got a weird feeling in his stomach when he thought about who could have returned. He hoped that it would be Percy and Piper, but he knew that would be impossible. The gods would never allow them to come back, even if they had finally figured out that he was not a traitor, but he still hoped. As everyone stood there, trying to figure out who was returning, and what it would mean, the temperature dropped, causing everyone to start shivering immediately.   
“What in Hades is going on?” Shouted Annabeth, and everyone had to agree with her. They had no idea what was going on. Even Chiron, who had just shown up, had no idea, and he was the one who was supposed to know everything.  
There was a bright flash of light, and the hunters flashed in, all of them smirking. Chiron immediately bowed, noticing that Artemis was with them, and slowly the rest of camp did too. Artemis or the hunters did not speak or move, they just stood there, smirking, causing a wave of nervousness to go through the campers. It went on like that for about a minute, before everyone felt a powerful being enter the area. In a flash of fire, a man appeared in front of the hunters, between them and the campers. He wore a hooded icy blue cape. Then a second aura entered the area, and in a flash of gold, a woman stood next to him, wearing the same thing, except her cape was completely gold. From their height and size, they looked to be in their mid twenties, and there aura was the same, if not more powerful than the gods aura. Annabeth finally spoke up.   
“Who are you?” She asked, somewhat shaken from the aura emitting off the two beings, because they definitely weren’t human. Surprisingly, Artemis answered the question before smirking at the campers faces.   
“They are Polaris and Ivory, the Blessed of Chaos.”


	6. Chapter Six -  Revenge?

The campers were stunned. They had all, by that time, heard the prophecy spoken years earlier, about the blessed of Chaos, and how they were supposed to save the world. The campers were terrified, and also were a little curious who was under the hoods. The only one who seemed to know was Artemis, but the at the time that she didn’t seem to want to tell anyone, and it was no use to keep asking for the identities of the beings under the hoods, and it just made the campers even more curious, but no one dared ask, especially none of the males in the group.   
The hooded figures seemed to have an understanding with Artemis, and Artemis turned to the campers before speaking.   
“The identities of Polaris and Ivory are a strict secret. They have asked for no one to know without their permission. For now, you will not know who they are. They have many enemies’ and it would not be good for the enemies’ to find out who they are. With that said, you campers are to respect them as if they were gods. They are very powerful, and it would not be wise to make them your enemies’. They will be staying in my cabin.” The campers were shocked that the two beings were going to be allowed to sleep in Artemis’s cabin, especially since one of them was obviously male. Even the two beings seemed shocked at this.   
Percy had been expecting to have to stay in the big house, and was quite surprised that Artemis was going to have them stay with the hunters. Percy turned to Artemis, and gave her a quizzical look, but only revised a smile back. Percy then noticed that everyone was still shivering. He may have been betrayed by a lot of people in camp, but there were a few that he noticed looked sad when Artemis said that their identities were going to be kept a secret. These included Clarisse La Rue, Katie Gardener, Nico, the Stoll brothers, Rachel, and surprisingly Jason. Annabeth looked like she was going to kill someone if she didn’t find out their real identities, but to Percy, he was happy to see that she was frustrated. It made him feel a little better about coming back, knowing that some people still cared for him, and it made him even happier to see that Annabeth still the same, and that he would never, at least on purpose, let her figure out who he was, before he caused her some type of hardship.   
“Campers, I believe that it is time for you to head to dinner, I assume that Polaris and Ivory will be joining you, along with the Hunters and Lady Artemis. You know the rules, and they are even more prominent now that Polaris and Ivory are here. Am I correct in saying that you will be joining us?” Chiron asked, looking at Artemis, who nodded and said.   
“Yes, we will be joining you after we get settled in.” Chiron nodded, and trotted away, along with the campers, only a few of which stayed being, including Nico, who looked distraught. Percy didn’t think anything about it, until he went up to Thalia and hugged her, much to Percy and Pipers disbelief. They heard them talking, and could just barely make out what they were saying.   
“Thalia, why do you seem so acquainted with Polaris and Ivory?” Nico asked suspiciously. Thalia rolled her eyes.   
“Don’t worry Death Breath; they aren't that dangerous if they like you. I would just be kind to them for a while.”   
“I guess. Have you heard anything about Percy and Piper?” Nico asked, surprising the subjects of the question. They had thought that everyone at the camp had hated them, but it seemed like they were wrong.   
“No I haven’t.” She said, with a quick glance over at Percy and Piper. She knew that they could hear the conversation. She wanted them to hear. She was worried that at camp, they would become closed off, and not even talks to the hunt, and was trying to do everything that she could to make sure that didn't happen. 

 

Percy and Piper were walking around the camp right after being introduced by Artemis when they both froze in their tracks. Standing near the Big House, glowering down at them, was the kid that started the whole thing, Nicolas Dalla. Percy and Piper had only learned his name after a few months away from camp, thanks to Artemis. Of course he would still be around, and it made both Percy and Piper mad, just seeing him still her. They continued to walk, trying to walk past Nicolas, but to no avail.   
“Hey, who in Hades are you?” He yelled.   
“What, weren’t you there Nicolas, when Artemis introduced us?” Piper called back, obviously mocking the son of Hermes.   
“Of course I wasn’t, I don’t need to be their when she shows up, she is nothing compared to me.” He shouted, setting off a bomb inside Percy, who just raised his hand, and Nicolas was incased in a block of ice, much to the enjoyment of Percy and Piper. Their enjoyment didn’t last very long because after just a few minutes, someone cleared their thought behind them. They turned to see Artemis with a slight smirk on her face, before it vanished and it became a frown.  
“Why is Nicolas frozen in a block of ice?” She asked curiously. Piper spoke up,  
“Well, we were just walking past when he asked who we were, and we asked him if he was their when you introduced us, but trashed your honor, but saying that you have done nothing worthy of him being their when you came, and Polaris decided that that would be a fitting punishment for trashing you honor.”  
Artemis just rolled her eyes, and ordered them to return him to normal, and they reluctantly did just that, before walking away without a second thought.

After a few days at camp, the campers seemed to be more comfortable with Polaris and Ivory. They were fine with them being there, and there had only been one accident since they arrived, and of course it was started by the one and only, Annabeth. She had been trying to figure out the identities of Polaris and Ivory. She had been thinking about how to figure out who they were, and hadn’t been looking where she was walking. She promptly walked right into Ivory, and was quite startled as she was knocked to the ground. Ivory turned and held out a hand to help her up.   
“Are you okay?” Piper asked, not that she really cared, but she wanted to make sure that Annabeth didn’t get any ideas about who she was. Annabeth took her hand, and before Piper could register what was happening, Annabeth reached out and tried to fling off her hood. Piper immediately went ballistic, and when she goes ballistic, it wasn’t good for anyone, except her and Percy.   
“What do you think you are doing?” She said, her voice seriously calm, causing Annabeth to stumble back in terror of how she was holding the situation. Before Annabeth could think about running, she became overcome with sadness. She didn’t know what caused it, but she couldn’t help but sob. As she sobbed, she noticed that she wasn’t the only one sobbing either. The rest of the campers in the immediately vicinity were also crying, some to the point of their bodies shaking with each of their sobs. Ivory stood their looking angry, though it was hard to tell with her hood pulled up, but she seemed to radiate two very different things, Anger and Sadness. The sobbing went on for a few moments, before Polaris came out of the Artemis cabin, wondering what was going on with all the sobbing campers. He noticed what was going on, and walked to Ivory, before setting a hand on her shoulder and saying.   
“Calm down. What happened?” Ivory immediately clamed down to the surprise of everyone that had gathered to watch what was going on. It seemed to the campers that Polaris and Ivory were very good friends, and at some times, they seemed to be even more than that, but it was clear to everyone that if anyone asked, they would be frozen in a block of ice for an hour.   
“I believe that Annabeth here was trying to take off my hood.” She said, and Polaris turned around to face Annabeth, who was now trembling on the ground, after seeing the power that they had first hand.   
“Is this true?” Polaris asked, with an edge to his voice. Annabeth nodded, felling that if she lied, things would work out even worse for her than they already were. Normally, she would have not been scared of someone, but this was different than the other times. She had seen the power of the people in front of her, and as soon as she stopped sobbing, her normal resolve of not showing fear had vanished. She knew what these people could do, and was quite terrified.   
Polaris just nodded, and seemed to be having a conversation with himself. He seemed to come to a conclusion, and just nodded, before speaking.   
“It seems that you are very curious as to our identities. Correct?”   
“Yes” Annabeth said nervously.   
“Well, sadly, as Artemis said when we first arrived, we cannot tell you who we are, as that would be bad for both of us, but what I can tell you is that at one point, you did know us, but sadly, no one remembers us for what we did, only what we didn’t do.” Said Polaris, before turning to Ivory, and him both disappeared in their each individual flash of energy, leaving a bunch of very confused campers, and one very terrified, confused, and thoughtful daughter of Athena. 

 

Jason knew that he was between a rock and a hard place, few months after Percy and Piper disappeared, he realized that he had made a big mistake. When he had first started his relationship with Annabeth, he had been jealous of Percy and he had wanted something like the relationship that Percy and Annabeth had, and he had thought that he didn’t really have that with Piper. After a few months, he watched Annabeth become the person who Jason knew that he didn’t like. She had become more like a tyrant than a leader, running the camp like there was going to be an attack on it tomorrow, and Jason could tell that most people in the camp didn’t like it, but they wouldn’t dare tell anyone, especially not himself or Annabeth, because they figured that they would be kicked out of camp. After those first few months of watching Annabeth become a ruler instead of a leader, he decided just to play along, but not really do anything about it, knowing that he would be castrated if he broke up with Annabeth, and he kind of like to be a fully intact male. Ever since then, he had watched as the camp changed, ever so slowly, but it definitely changed, and Jason didn’t like it one bit, but sadly, he couldn’t do anything to stop it.  
After five years of this nonsense, Jason was about to reach his breaking point on the matter, until Polaris and Ivory showed up. He hoped that they could help him in his predicament. They seemed nice enough after a few days, and he had seen them put Nicolas and Annabeth in their places, even if Annabeth was mad at Jason for not helping her. In truth, he was happy to see her like that. It sounded mean, but she had done things similar to that too many people at the camp, and so she deserved it.   
Jason decided that he needed to ask for some help but couldn’t really muster up the courage to go talk to Polaris and Ivory, mostly because they seemed to try to avoid him. Whenever he tried to go near them, they both seemed to walk off right as he got there. He could not figure out why, but that’s just what happened. He decided after about a week that they had had some bad experiences with sons of Zeus, but he hoped that he could get their help.   
Percy and Piper were walking towards the pavilion for dinner when they were approached by Jason, making both of them tense. Percy and Piper both new that Jason and Annabeth were going steady, and were wondering what he would want. They had tried to avoid him, but it became unavoidable when he shouted to them, making them sigh.   
“Polaris, Ivory, I need to talk to you.”   
“Yes, Jason Grace.” Piper said, and edge showing up in her voice. Jason seemed a little shocked when she used his full name.   
“I need your help, you seem to be the only ones who could help me. “ Percy and Piper shared a look.  
“What do you need our help for?” Percy asked, now curious.   
“I need your help remove Annabeth from leadership at the camp.”


	7. Chapter Seven - Capture the Flag

Percy and Piper stared at Jason trying to figure out if he was joking or not. Then they looked at each other, asking a silent question. Does he know? The two of them were completely stunned. They both wanted some type of revenge on Annabeth, but they weren’t ready to give up their identities in case something went wrong, and why was Jason asking them. He hopefully didn’t know who they were, and even if he did, he would know what he had done, and probably not have asked them for help. Piper decided to speak up.   
“What do you mean, I heard that you two have been dating for five years, wouldn’t that end your relationship?” Piper asked, silently dreading the answer.   
“We have been, but I noticed some changes in her since we started, and none of them I like. I think it is time for me to end it off. While I was dating Piper, well, I guess you don’t know her, but while I was dating another girl, I thought that I didn’t have enough. I felt like I was missing something with that relationship. I saw Annabeth and this other guy, Percy’s’, relationship, I thought I saw what I felt like I needed, and so when Annabeth came to me and said that see needed out of her relationship with Percy, I knew my opportunity had come. I feel horrible about that decision, and I wish that I could make it up, but since they disappeared five years ago, I couldn’t.” This answer surprised both Percy and Piper, but it made them both nervous. They had grown quite close over the five years of their ‘disappearance’ and didn’t want to lose that if Piper and Jason got back together.   
“What do you mean changes in Annabeth? She seems pretty normal.” Percy needed to know what happened to Annabeth, even if he didn’t care for her anymore.   
“Well, when we first started dating, she acted more like a leader for the camp, and now, after five years, she seems to have turned into a tyrant. If anyone disagrees with her, then they get punished, and if someone doesn’t do what they are told, she goes ballistic. Her personality changed too, it’s colder and harsher now than it used to be, and I don’t like it.” Jason said, saying what he had wanted to say to someone in the past five years, but he couldn’t trust anyone well enough to know that they wouldn’t go running off and tell Annabeth. For some reason, he felt like he could trust Polaris and Ivory, and they seemed like the people who knew what to do.   
Percy and Piper thought for a moment, and then looked at each other, and reached a silent agreement.   
“Jason, we will-“Piper started. She was intruded by Annabeth yelling from the pavilion.   
“Jason, get over here, I need your help with the capture the flag teams.” Jason sighed, and turned to Annabeth. “Coming.” He yelled, before turning back to Polaris and Ivory.   
“If you think you can help, meet me after capture the flag, then we can talk more in peace.” He turned around and ran off to the Pavilion. Percy turned to Piper after a moment of silence.   
“We can talk during capture the flag about what to do. Right?”   
“Yeah, I guess we can.” She responded. Percy held out his arm, a smirk plastered on his face, and said. “Shall we?” Piper rolled her eyes.   
“We shall.” The two of them walked off towards the Pavilion, hoods down. They had stopped wearing their hoods, after they realized that their appearances had changed enough to the point where no one would recognize them, especially since their hair and eyes had changed, along with their body builds, but that was much less noticeable. Even Artemis said that she wouldn’t have recognized them if they had just appeared, even with their auras being familiar, since everyone had known them, but the fact that they now had so much power within our aura, that they didn’t have the last time anyone would have seen them. That is what helped the most. 

 

The entire camp was gathered in the pavilion to get ready to start capture the flag. Thankfully, Polaris and Ivory were paired up with Jason and his team. Since the hunters were at camp, they had decided that Polaris and Ivory would be on the team with the hunters, even though it made it even more unfair to the campers, making Annabeth quite annoyed. Polaris and Ivory had asked for Jason to be on the team with the hunters, but no one was sure as to why. Surprisingly, Artemis agreed, and allowed him on the team, annoying Annabeth even further.   
Jason was glad that he had asked Polaris and Ivory to help with Annabeth, but was a little curious about how they acted when he asked them for the help. They had seemed to be shocked that he didn’t like Annabeth anymore, and was even more surprised when he talked about Piper. He was beginning to get suspicions about their identities, but he wasn’t entirely sure yet. Yes, he wanted to know if he was right, but if his suspicions were correct, than he had already done enough to hurt them, and didn’t need to do any more.   
Jason was brought out of his thoughts when the hunting horn sounded, alerting the camp that the games were going to begin soon, meaning that Jason would get his revenge soon. He ran to the clearing near Zeus’s fist, and got ready to defend. As he got ready, Polaris and Ivory walked up.   
“Grace?” Polaris asked.   
“Yes.” Jason replied, little annoyed that he had used his last name.   
“We are defending with you, is that alright?”   
“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”   
“We just wanted to make sure.” Ivory said, with surprising gentleness that Jason hadn’t seen from her before.   
“Alright.”   
The three of them waited for a few minutes, speaking in hushed tones about their newly formed plan, before they heard the unmistakable sound of the Stoll brothers crashing through the woods towards them. They burst out of the woods to their right, and immediately paled when they saw who was guarding the flag. Of course Annabeth had to put them on offense. Connor was the first to do anything. He simply stepped forward and said.   
“We just want the flag, so please, don’t freeze us.”   
Polaris smirked, and waved his hands. Instead of the Stool brothers being frozen in a block of ice, they were trapped in a cocoon of water, almost like their own waterspout, except for the fact that it wasn’t spinning. The two brothers were shocked, but sadly no one could see their faces, as it was hidden behind the water. Polaris continued to control the water, making sure that the brothers could breathe, but also making sure that they couldn’t escape, and then, Polaris moved the brothers and their cocoons over to the side of the clearing, making way for the new batch of the enemies.   
This time, it was the group of ‘rebels’. Clarisse, Nico, and Katie. They all did the same thing as the Stoll brothers had did, and paled at the sight of the guardians of the flag. This time, Ivory walked forward first and said in a very sarcastic tone.   
“Let me guess, you just want the flag, and don’t want to be frozen.” Polaris chuckled at that, making the enemies even more nervous, but they just nodded their heads. Ivory smirked, and the rebels were encased in a cage of fire, causing shrieks to emit from all of their mouths, even the famously cool headed Clarisse. Again, just like Polaris had done, Ivory slowly moved the cage to the other side of the clearing, opposite of the Stoll brothers, who were still encased in water.   
And again, everybody waited. It took just a few minutes for the real party to arrive. Annabeth Nicolas stepped out of the woods, her face murderous when she saw the two teams that she had sent to get the flag. Her hatred only grew when she saw Jason talking with Polaris and Ivory. He was hers, and no one would take him away from her, especially not Ivory. Before anyone could speak, Nicolas was frozen in a block of ice. Polaris just looked innocently at Annabeth as her rage grew.   
“Ah Annabeth, we have been waiting for you.” Ivory said, accompanied by a sickly sweet smile.   
“Jason, what in Hades are you doing with them, you are supposed to be on my side.” Annabeth said, completely ignoring Ivory, who was still smiling at her.   
Jason started to shake and sweat, further worrying Annabeth. He looked like he was about to break. His face was red and filled with tears.   
“Oh don’t worry Annabeth, he won’t be going anywhere with you anytime soon.”   
“What in Hades does that mean Ivory, what are you doing to him?” This time, Polaris spoke.  
“Oh, don’t worry Annabeth, he is alright, or he is right now anyway.” This made Annabeth break. She let her annoyance fuel her, and she ran towards Jason, ignoring the fact that Polaris and Ivory were looking at her with a small bit of pity. As she approached Jason, he immediately stopped shaking and crying, and smiled. Annabeth froze in her tracks. Something was not right with how this was going. Jason never smiled like that. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice Polaris and Ivory walking away, leaving just her and Jason in the clearing, along with everyone trapped in place. Annabeth just stared at Jason, a feeling of dread washing over her.   
“Annabeth, tell me,” Jason started. “Do you like how camp is run these days?” Annabeth perked up.   
“Yes I do, why?” Jason’s eyes sparked.   
“Well, to put it simply. I don’t.”   
“What do y-you mean?” Annabeth stuttered, the felling of dread getting larger.   
“I don’t like how camp is run, and neither do the campers. Now, I invite you to look down.” Annabeth looked down, and was startled. Her feet were encased in ice, making it impossible to move. She turned her head, looking for Polaris, but he was nowhere to be seen.   
“Jason, what are you doing?” Annabeth asked nervously.   
“I, am making camp a better place. I have talked with a lot of the campers, and they think that you aren’t doing a very good job at running camp. It has become more of a dictatorship that a camp. With you being the dictator. I believe, along with the others, that it is time for your reign to end.”   
All around Annabeth, the rest of the campers appeared out of the trees, along with the hunters. The campers that had been encased in water or fire were released, and Polaris and Ivory appeared on either side of Jason.   
“This, Annabeth Chase, is what you have caused. You brought this upon yourself, and don’t think that I will have mercy. I have been here long enough to know the horror stories that you have put people through because they didn’t agree with you, and now, it is time for you to be in their place.” Polaris said. Annabeth looked around, helpless, and saw that no one was looking at her with pity. The entire camp had turned against her, and for the first time in years, she knew that she deserved it. She did not deserve to run the camp, especially if the entire camp was turning against her. Finally, her eyes landed on Jason. She expected to find a little bit of pity in her boyfriends eyes, but instead, she saw nothing but anger. Ivory spoke, and it sent shivers down everyone’s back, her aura causing a wave of fear to embed its self in everyone’s heart.   
“Annabeth, you are no longer this camps leader. As of now, you are just a camper, not even the leader of your cabin. From now on, this camp will be lead by Jason, and his friends. No longer will this camp be a dictator ship. People will get to chose what happens, and no one will be t he sole leader, and if I am not mistaking, there is something that Jason would like to say.   
Jason turned to Annabeth, and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.   
“We are done Annabeth. We were done four and a half years ago, when you changed, but it is over for good.” And with that, the entire camp disappeared in flashes of gold or fire, until only Annabeth stood in the clearing.   
The ice around her feet melted away, and she fell to the ground. It was over. She deserved what she had gotten, and now, it was over for her.   
She knew that she had made a mistake when she had sided with the gods when Percy and Piper were accused of treason, even though it when against everything she knew. She had used it as a chance to gain power, and now, more than ever, she regretted it. 

IT IS OVER. The words echoed in Annabeth’s ears as she fell to the ground.


	8. Chapter Eight - Eight

The camp was in pre-war mode after spotters noticed a monster army marching towards the camp. It   
was a few days after the capture the flag game, and for the most part, the campers were happy. The   
camp was being run Jason, though he mostly went to Polaris and Ivory for help with the harder   
decisions. The campers did keep some of the things that had changed, but for the most part, they   
changed the camp back to how it was. The main thing that they keep the same that came from   
Annabeth’s Rule, as the campers called it, was the training. All of the campers agreed that they should   
be more prepared for an attack, even though they knew nothing about the coming war.   
Zeus, along with the rest of the council had agreed, along with Percy and Piper that they needed to keep   
the rising of the two primordial’s to themselves, meaning that within the camp, the only people who   
knew why the army was attacking was Polaris, Ivory, Chiron, and the hunters.   
The hunters had been convinced to stay at camp to help with the war. They told the campers that they   
were here because Artemis was on a solo mission assigned to her by Zeus, and she wanted to keep them   
safe. That was not entirely a lie though. Even though Artemis knew that the hunters could handle themselves, due to the unknown numbers of the army, she wanted them to stay within the boundaries   
of the camp, much to the annoyance of the hunters, but they all knew that it was the best option.   
The campers lined up in formation while they waited for the army to approach the edge of the camp.   
Within a few minutes of the camp being ready, the army appeared. The army was made up of mostly   
the regular army monsters, Dracaena, Empusa, Cyclopes, but worryingly for the campers, there were   
also a few other monsters. Walking in front of the army was two Drakons, and four Hyperborean Giants.   
The campers shifted nervously while they waited. The army stopped about a hundred yards from the   
borders of camp, and the Drakons and giants parted, reveling a figure that made Percy quite annoyed.   
In front of the army, stood Prometheus, the titan of Forethought. Before anyone could move,   
Prometheus spoke.   
“Ahh, it is time my friends, time for your destruction. Now, where is your savior, Jackson?” Beneath the   
helmets that they were wearing, Percy and Piper smirked. They were standing in front of the campers,   
standing alongside Jason and Thalia. When no one said anything, Prometheus laughed.   
“Oh my, you made him leave didn’t you? I didn’t think it would actually happen. This makes my life   
much easier.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he looked down in shock. Keeping his feet in place   
was a massive block of ice. He looked up in shock, only to see that no one had moved on the opposite   
side of the boarder. Prometheus looked back down, and took out the sword that was hanging at his side.   
He stabbed it into the ice, and to his surprise, the ice melted away from his sword. He looked up   
triumphant, and was about to speak, laughing at the campers, when he was stopped short.   
Fire erupted from each side of the Titan, instantly vaporizing all four of the Giants, and slowly it closed in   
upon the titan before dissipating, much to his surprise. This time, when the titan looked back at the   
campers, he noticed that there were two missing leaders from the front line. Next to the place where   
the two missing leaders were, were two of, what Prometheus guesses, were the other two leaders.   
What worried him, were the smirks that they held on their faces. He assumed that they could not lead   
to anything good. Before he could fully comprehend what was about to go down, a monstrous shriek   
from either side of him caught everyone’s attention. On either side of Prometheus, the two drakons   
disintegrated from where they stood, even thought there did not seem to be a reason for their   
disintegration.   
“Attack!” He shouted. A hand connected with his face that seemed to come out of nowhere, before two   
beings stood in front of the titan. Each wore the same armor as the other two leaders of the camp, but   
they radiated power like a god.   
“Ahh, Prometheus, what a pleasure.” The taller one spoke, his voice incredibly deep. From beneath the   
helmet that the figure wore, all that Prometheus could see was two multicolored eyes gleaming with   
hate. All around them, the field erupted into chaos when the two sides converged, though both sides   
gave a wide birth to the titan and the two figures. Jason would have been laughing if it had been in a different situation. Polaris, Ivory, Thalia and himself   
had talked about the battle plan before they had gotten the campers ready. All four of them knew what   
to expect from the army, as Artemis had given them a heads up before she had left for her assignment.   
Prometheus seemed to be confused as to who these two beings were, but decided that it wouldn’t be a   
good idea to engage them, so instead of continuing to speak with them, he flashed himself to the edge   
of the battle, behind his forces. To his surprise, the two beings just appeared on each side of him, their   
eyes sparkling with amusement. They each drew their weapons, and Prometheus knew that he couldn’t   
run anymore, so he drew his, before spinning to his right, and trying to take off the head of the shorter   
being. His blade was meeting with a small dagger that the shorter one was using. She, he assumed, spun   
her dagger, forcing Prometheus to slip and stumble past her. As he stumbled passed, she hit him in the   
back with the hilt of her dagger, causing him to pitch forward and fall on his face.   
Prometheus rolled to the side before he could be impaled in the back with a sword from the other   
being. He quickly stood up, before attacking the shorter being in a flurry of strikes that she seemed to   
have a hard time blocking. After a few moments, she locked blades again with him, and seemed to   
smile, even if Prometheus couldn’t see it. As he struggled to regain control, and force his blade down, he   
noticed that the other being, a male, assuming his build, was just watching, as if to see how it would   
turn out.   
Their blades finally slipped, causing them to basically run into each other, though Prometheus definitely   
ran into her much harder than she did. The staggered away from each other and turned to look at each   
other, both of them quite annoyed, or so it seemed to Prometheus. He was annoyed that he couldn’t   
land a hit on this being, even though he had trained for years since the Second Titan War to be a better   
swordsman while he was in Tartarus. The other beings just stood there waiting for Prometheus to attack   
again, which he did, though it was slower than the first time. He delivered a powerful strike to the male,   
though he just raised his blade to block it, before twisting his blade, trying to knock the sword out of   
Prometheus’s hands, which succeeded.   
All around them, the fight was dwindling down, the campers being the better trained force of the two   
forces. The campers began to treat the wounded, while the rest of the campers who were still engaged   
worked to force the enemy back even farther, trapping them between the forest behind the road at the   
base of Half-Blood Hill, and the camper’s forces.   
By this point, Prometheus was getting quite angry. They had been fighting for at least five minutes, and   
he had yet to land a blow on either being, though he was covered in scratches and bruises. He decided   
to use his last hope, and summoned a large hellhound to near where they were battle. While he keep   
the two beings distracted, the hound snuck up behind the female, and pounced on her, flattening her to   
the ground, causing the male to stop and step back. Prometheus chuckled.   
“You put up a good fight whoever you are, but sadly, it is over for you two.” Percy looked at the   
situation with a little bit of worry, but to his relief, Piper just winked from her spot on the ground, before   
erupting into flames. Lucky duck. Percy thought, though he couldn’t really complain about his powers   
that he had gotten five years ago. The hell hound yelped, before being overcome with flames, and dissolving into golden dust, that settled over Piper, not that she really cared, given that over the past   
few years, she had stopped worrying about how she looked, even more so than before they left camp.   
Prometheus was stunned, but before he could do anything to snap out of his shock, he had to raise his   
blade to block a strike from the male being. Unfortunately for Prometheus, the strike was incredibly   
powerful, and it cleaved his sword in half, before dragging down his front, causing a long wound to   
open, leaking golden ichor. He was then knocked to the ground, where he was pinned down by the male   
stepping on his right shoulder, and the female stepping on the left. They looked down at Prometheus.   
“And so falls the great titan of Forethought.” The Female said in an icy tone.   
“Ahh yes,” The male said, “It seems that you should have held onto hope, but instead you gave it away.”   
The other said. Realization dawned on Prometheus’s face, but it didn’t last long, before a sword and   
dagger found their way into the chest of the titan, and he dissolved into dust.   
Percy and Piper looked up from the pile of golden dust, and were surprised to see that the rest of the   
battle had finished and the campers were helping the wounded and fallen. Percy and Piper looked at   
each other and smiled under their helmets.   
“To bad I didn’t get to tell him that I’m not right handed.” Percy joked, before they turned to the camp,   
and began to help the campers.


	9. Chapter Nine - Names

Chapter Nine – Names   
The camp had survived, but not without any cost. During the battle, they had lost fifteen campers, one hunter, and a multitude of nature spirits. Much to Percy and Pipers enjoyment, the first one to fall in battle was none other than Nicolas Dalla, the person who had originally ruined their lives. It had seemed that right after Percy and Piper left the camp, the campers had figured out that he was not what he had said, meaning that he was basically a fake, yet most of the camp still believed the story about Percy being a traitor.   
To the campers surprise, the ones who helped the most with the wounded and fallen campers were Polaris and Ivory, the two people who hadn’t known anyone much at camp over the time that they had been there. At one point, they both disappeared, before reappearing a few minutes later, both seeming to be in a good mood.   
Piper knew that this was hard for Percy. He had always blamed himself for the deaths of his friends, even if it wasn’t his fault, and Piper could tell that he was not enjoying helping out the campers. After about an hour, Piper could tell that Percy was about to break, given that he had been helping with the bodies of the fallen. Piper walked over to where Percy was and put a hand on his shoulder, before flashing them out the dock. Instead of defending himself, Percy just stared out over the ocean, a blank look on his face.   
“Percy, don’t do this again, it wasn’t your fault.” Percy didn’t respond, instead he just continued to stare out over the ocean. After a few moments of silence, Piper looked back up at his face, and saw a tear falling down his check. Piper reached up with her thumb and wiped the tear away, before speaking again.   
“I know what you are thinking, Percy, but it doesn’t matter what happened in the past, just because they believed that at one point, doesn’t mean that they believe the same thing anymore, you saw Zeus, he seemed happy that we were back.”   
“I know, but what if we didn’t run away, we could have avoided all of this, we would have just died, and then we wouldn’t have to worry about another war.”  
“Percy, just because we had to run, it doesn’t mean that it wouldn’t have happened anyway.”  
“I know, but still. What about Zoë, Bianca, Beckendorf. All those people who died because I couldn’t save them, what about them?” Percy asked a hint of annoyance in his voice. They had had this conversation before, and it always ended up with them being mad at each other, but this time, it was different, this time, Piper wanted to make sure that it didn’t end that way. She was determined to break through to Percy.   
“What about them,” Piper started, “They died with honor, fighting for something that they believed for. Yes they were your friends, but that doesn’t mean that they died because of you. They died so that we could live on. Have you ever thought about what would have happened if you didn’t accept the great prophecy; millions of people would have died. Not just demigods or gods, but mortals too. Think about the people that you saved, and not the few that died so that you could do that. From what I’ve heard about Zoë, you would have an arrow in your butt for thinking like that.” When Piper had finished, Percy nodded slowly.   
“I know. It’s just hard to see more people die, even if I didn’t know them.”   
“I know Percy, but no matter what, we will have each other and we will make it through this. No matter what.” Percy looked at Piper and gratitude shown in his eyes.   
“Thank you Piper. For everything.” Percy said. Piper could see it in his multicolored eyes that he really meant it. “Now, shall we go help the campers again?” Percy asked, seeming to be more confident. Piper nodded. 

Weeks had passed since the first battle against the army of Nyx. There had been a few more skirmishes around the boarder of camp, but nothing major had happened. The camper had noticed a change in Polaris and Ivory. They seemed to be a lot closer that they had been before. The campers just assumed that it was the stress getting to them. The only one who seemed to know anything was Thalia, who was still at camp with the rest of the hunters. Much to the displeasure of both the hunters and the campers, Artemis had decided that the hunters would stay at camp for a while. She gave no explanation for wanting the campers to stay at camp, but the hunters just followed her orders. 

 

The campers, under the training of Percy and Piper, had become excellent warriors. They had been training every day, and every day, there were breakthroughs and progress. All of the campers were doing great, all except for one. Annabeth continued to be problematic. It seemed as if all she wanted to do was sabotage all efforts that were put forth by Percy and Piper to train the campers. She would steal weapons; make sure that people couldn’t make it to the training on time, and among other things, just being generally problematic. After one specific training session, Annabeth took it to far. Polaris and Ivory had just dismissed the class, and told everybody to go get lunch. Instead of leaving like all of the other campers, she stayed, and un-announced to Polaris and Ivory, she stood behind Polaris, and managed to take a disguised riptide out of Polaris’s pocket.   
Riptide had taken an appearance to match its master. It seemed to have been encrusted with ice, even though it was still smooth and sharp. Over the five years that Percy and Piper had been gone, the sword had changed to a point where it was beyond recognition. The trident that was embedded in the hilt was no longer green, but it was now an icy blue, and the golden studs that were riveted into the hilt had changed to be blue ruby’s, that shown with an almost with a kaleidoscope effect. Annabeth didn’t recognize it, especially since it wasn’t in pen form anymore. Percy almost always had it in a sheathed, but somehow, Annabeth still managed to steal it, that is until she almost dropped it when she touched the blade.   
Polaris turned around and glared at Annabeth.   
“What, Annabeth, do you think you are doing?” He asked in a deadly tone. Annabeth just smirked.   
“Trying to figure out what in hades you are doing here. First you show up with the hunters, then you take control of the camp, and now you think you can go and train all of my campers.” Annabeth didn’t seem to see the look in Polaris’s eyes.   
“And why do you think that you need to run this camp?”   
“I carried this camp from the moment I came here. Then that Percy Jackson came and took all the credit for what I had done. Then we find that he was a traitor. Who else should run the camp? Who else?” She screamed! She was nearing tears at the moment. Percy stood there, shaking in what Piper could only assume to be anger, but she couldn’t see Percy snap. Instead she reached forward and took the blade out of Annabeth’s hand, gave it to a still shaking Percy, and turned to Annabeth.   
“Annabeth, you do not know what we face now, or what we have faced in the past. You put words in our mouth that you don’t know about, and you blame an innocent man for destroying your life. Leave now, and go to your cabin and leave this be.” Pipers voice was laced with charm speak, so instead of arguing, Annabeth nodded and turned to the exit and left before anything further could happen. Piper turned to Percy, who looked like breaking glass. His eyes were glassy, and broken, just like they had been the day they had ran from camp. His body was sagging, and he seemed sick. Piper felt a pang in her heart when she looked into his eyes, and as she continued to look, it continued to break her heart. She looked back down at riptide, and then back to Percy, where she noticed silent tears streaming down his face. And it shattered her heart.   
Even though she was a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper had never felt like she did right then. She noticed that he was totally broken, and she noticed that she could not stand to see him like that. For the first time in her life, she knew that she felt true love, the love that never ends, and the love that drives a person to stand by another when the other is truly broken.   
She then did something that she had never done before. She stepped up onto her toes and kissed him. She put all of her hopes and emotions into that kiss, conveying the love that she felt into the kiss. Percy immediately tensed, causing Piper to worry if she had done the right thing or not, but after a moment, he relaxed, and Piper could tell that he was back to his normal self. Piper pulled back and looked at Percy.   
“You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that.” She said while smiling.   
“No I do,” He responded. “Because I have wanted to do it for just as long.” They smiled at each other and placed their foreheads together, before Percy spoke again.   
“Piper, I think that it’s time that we reveal ourselves to at least some of the campers, like Nico and Clarisse.” Piper pulled back, a little shocked at the proclamation, but never the less she agreed, she was going to bring it up later in the day, but was happy that Percy brought it up by himself.   
“I agree, but when?” She asked. Percy looked thoughtful for a moment.   
“After the campfire tonight, we should tell Clarisse, Katie, Nico, and the Stoll brothers.” Piper nodded, and stayed silent.   
They stayed like that, foreheads pressed together, each smiling stupidly, for a while, happy with where they were, and how their lives had changed over the past fifteen minutes. 

Chiron was just finishing up with the announcements for the next day at the campfire when Polaris raised his hand to speak. Chiron nodded to him, letting him know that he had the floor. Polaris stood up and turned to the campers.   
“Campers, after the bonfire, Ivory and I need to speak with Clarisse La Rue, Katie Gardener, Nico Di Angelo, and the Stoll brothers, as well as Thalia, as long as it is alright with Chiron that is.” Polaris looked to Chiron, who nodded that it was okay for them to talk, and, ignoring all the weird looks that he was getting, sat down. He had asked Thalia to come and talk with them because she could back up their claims, as well as help Percy and Piper tell their stories, even if she didn’t know that’s what she was being called for.   
The campers finished up with their normal after campfire chores, and most went off to their cabins to go to bed, all except for those who Percy and Piper had decided that they were going to speak to. Percy and Piper stood in front of the big house, and when all of the called campers were there, Piper spoke.   
“Now, I know that you guys, with the exception of Thalia, probably think that you are in trouble, but I can assure you that you are not. I fact, I will bet you that you will be quite happy with what you discover.”   
“What do you mean?” Katie asked.  
“Well, sadly we can’t talk here, but you will find out in a second. Everyone hold hands.” Percy responded, chuckling at the last part. Reluctantly, everyone held hands, Katie blushing while holding Travis’s hand, much to the enjoyment of Connor. Percy nodded to Piper, and they flashed away, appearing at the boarder of Canada and Alaska, confusing everyone in the group except for Thalia. They had appeared in the opposite side of the border from where Percy and Piper had first left the lands of the gods, and then crashed.   
Neither Percy nor Piper had been to the location since those events, but they were glad to be back to where their whole adventure had started. Everyone else in the group was very, very confused, especially when Clarisse pointed out the sign that marked the boarder. Thalia just stood there smirking, while everyone else trying to figure out what was going on. After a few moments, Nico voiced the question.   
“Why are we here?” He asked.   
“Well Nico, I’m glad you asked. “ Percy said in his best teacher impression, earning himself a slap over the back of the head, courtesy of Piper. “It is time for you to know our story.”   
This caused all of the present campers to immediately perk up, curious to know where these to people came from and what their story was. Thalia’s face turned a little apprehensive, especially since Nico was part of the group. She was not looking forward to him finding out that she had known where Percy and Piper had been the entire time.   
“What are you waiting for, punk?” Clarisse said, obviously excited, even if she tried to hide it. Piper took a breath, before starting.   
“As you know, the prophecy called for us to be betrayed by those close to us, and it called for us to be the saviors of the world. Both are true. We were betrayed by those who we thought we were closest to us, and we had both saved the world at one point. That was definitely the most important part.” She paused for a moment, before continuing. “Do you know what the prophecy actually says?” She asked.   
“We know the basics of what it says, but no one at camp, not even Chiron, knows what the exact words are.” Travis said.   
“The prophecy,” Percy said, “Goes like this.   
Two saviors of the world, a male and female,  
Blessed by the creator, betrayed by those they hold close.   
To fight the darkness and the evil,  
A sacrifice that will change the world,  
The evil and the good together,   
The earth to be torn.”   
The demigods stood in silence, thinking about what the prophecy meant. To say they were worried for whom the two subjects were. The only one out of the group that knew who it was Thalia, but even she hadn’t known the prophecy. After a few minutes of silence, Nico finally spoke.   
“So, what does that have to do with who you are?”   
“Nico, patience, or do you want me to get your myth-o-magic cards?” Percy asked while smirking. Unfortunately, Nico didn’t make the connection to Percy, but just looked more confused.   
“What in hades does that mean, punk?” Clarisse asked, getting more annoyed with every passing second. Percy turned to Clarisse, still smirking. “It means that I don’t need my head forced into a toilet again.”   
Recognition flew across her face after she made the connection. “Prissy?” She asked. Percy nodded, and then did not expect what she did next. She ran up to him, and completely out of character, hugged him. She stopped after a second, seeming to realize what she was doing, and stepped back, before punching him in the stomach.   
“What the hades Percy, five years!” She yelled. Percy looked down, but Nico spoke. “if your Percy, then why do you look so different?”   
“That my friend,” Percy said. “Is a very long story, that requires you to figure out who Ivory is.”   
That seemed to stump the group for a while, but Katie figured it out. Over the time that Piper had spent at camp, she and Katie had gotten along well, and had become good friends.   
“Piper!” She ran up to her, and gave her a crushing hug.   
“Yes Katie, it is me. I may have changed, but I still need to be able to breath.” Piper rasped out, trying to breath. She released her, and asked for their story.   
Over the next few hours, sitting at a small restaurant near the border, Percy and Piper shared their story, all the way up to the events of the day, including their first kiss, much to the pleasure of Katie. To say that they were happy to have their friends back was an understatement, but were still weary of them, but after a while, they became happy that their friends were back, and that they were the first to know, though Thalia was at the receiving end of some anger when they figured out that she knew about Percy and Piper, but relented when she explained her reasoning. After the long night, they returned to the camp, much happier than they were for the past five years.


	10. Chapter Ten - Chaos

Everyone at camp was happy, happy that they were not being attacked, happy for Polaris and Ivory for their new relationship, and most of all, happy just for the fact that everyone else was just happy. None of the campers understood why Katie, Clarisse, Nico and the Stoll brothers were all of a sudden on such good relations with Polaris and Ivory, but no one dared ask, for fear of ticking them off, if it was a private matter. In entirety, everyone was happy.   
Polaris, Ivory, and Nico were walking along, talking about nothing in particular when the hunting horn sounded. The hunters had left the day after Percy and Piper revealed them, and since then they had been gone only about a week, but they were back, much to the excitement of Nico, confusing Percy and Piper, but they both just laughed it off.   
The three of them walked towards the boarder, and saw the familiar shapes standing next to Thalia’s tree. The trees namesake herself was staring at the tree, a vacant expression on her face, before she was hit in the face with a small stream of freezing water. She turned and looked at Percy in time to see him giving a hi-five to Nico, and then getting a small slap to the back of his head, thanks to Piper. Thalia just rolled her eyes and tuned to Artemis.   
“My lady, may I go straight to the showers now?” Artemis was trying not to smile, but it showed up anyway and nodded. Thalia shocked Percy on the arm, causing him to jump, before leading most of the hunters away from her pine tree. Artemis stayed behind.   
“Polaris, Ivory, your presence is required on Olympus.” Polaris raised an eye at her. “Zeus says its time.”   
“Percy, it’s time for what?” Nico asked, before realizing that Artemis probably didn’t know that he knew their identities. Seeing his face, Piper laughed. “Don’t worry, she knows, she was the first.” Nico looked relieved, but he still wasn’t sure what it was time for, and by the look on Percy’s face, he wasn’t looking forward to it. Seeing his confused face, Percy spoke   
“It’s time for the gods to find out who we are.” 

The council meeting of the gods was going the way it always did. Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Hephaestus were not paying any attention, as usual. The only thing that was out of place was the fact that Artemis wasn’t at the meeting. When asked about it Zeus said that she would be late, as she was getting something.   
Zeus sat in his throne listing of the news of the day to the council. In reality, he was nervous about what was about to happen. Before Percy and Piper had revealed themselves to their friends, they had come and asked him if it was a good idea. He had agreed, and told him that they were going to tell the gods soon too, as some of them were getting impatient with not knowing who they were. He had asked Artemis to go get them, as the three of them were quite close. After all, Artemis had helped them for those five years.   
A bright flash of silver in the middle of the throne room got the attention of all the gods. In the middle of the room, stood Polaris and Ivory, in their full glory, each was wearing the cloaks that they had been wearing the first day that they had come to Olympus, with their hoods up, adding to the look of danger that was clear from each of them. Clearly visible on both of their hips, were their weapons, a changed Anaklusmos for Polaris, and a series of daggers for Ivory, all based off Katoptris, her original dagger. Each was smirking slightly, as the gods could see just their mouth from under their hoods. Surprisingly to Zeus, they were holding hands. He thought about it for a second, before realizing that it was bound to happen at some point, especially after what happened to both of them.   
Every other god on the council was looking at them, trying to figure out why they were her. Zeus looked around the room, and almost laughed out loud, you could almost see the smoke coming from Athena’s ears while she tried to figure out who they were. As amusing as it was to watch, Ares broke the silence after a few moments.   
“What are these punks doing?” He asked. Zeus answered for him.  
“I asked them to come.” He said cryptically.   
“Why?” Athena asked, being the wise one of the situation.   
“I believe that it is time for them to tell you who they really are. I have asked them here to reveal it themselves. “Zeus answered.   
“Wait, you know who they are.” Athena growled, slightly annoyed that he had known and not shared who they were.   
“Yes I do, along with Artemis.” Zeus answered and there was uproar of questions. The biggest question that was voiced was why did Artemis know who they were, out of all the gods and goddesses? Zeus tried to regain control of the council, but when no one was being quite he raised his master bolt to fire a shot, but before he could, a ring of fire surrounded each god, except for Zeus, Artemis, who smiled at Polaris gratefully.   
“Yes, yes I hear your questions, and they will be answered in due time, but for right know, we will hear the story from Artemis herself, as she knew before I did.” Zeus said, trying to calm the council down.   
“When we heard about these two, the hunters immediately wanted to help them in the situation that they were in. After some looking, we found them in Alaska. Right before we were going to let them known that we were there, the car that they were in drove off the road.” Artemis turned to them. “We never did ask, what happened then?” Polaris and Ivory shared a look.   
“That was the first time that we noticed our eyes, and I was driving and didn’t pay attention to the road.” Polaris said sleepily. Some of the council members laughed, but most didn’t really do anything, and stared at Artemis for her to continue.   
“The car had gone off the road and flown into a lake. When we got to the car, Polaris had managed to create an air bubble for the two of them, before passing out. Ivory was already passed out. We pulled them out, and to not raise suspicion, we dropped them off at the local hospital and waited. When they were both awake, we helped them out of the hospital.”   
From there on, Artemis explained some of the adventures that they had gone on. She explained how they had been helping demigods reach camp, and among other things, just being good people. By the time she was finished explaining how she brought them to Olympus for the first time, the council was amazed. It took a second for all of it to sink in, but after a moment Athena spoke up.   
“That still doesn’t explain who they are, and why did you not need to raise suspicion?” She asked, slightly irritated that they hadn’t gotten to the point yet.   
“Do you all know exactly what the prophecy about us says?” Polaris asked. Some nods and some shakes of the head revealed that they needed a refresher course. Polaris recited the prophecy for them, and the council erupted into questions for the second time. This time, Ivory took control of the situation. Using the same power that she had used on the campers and on Athena the first time they were on Olympus, she caused everyone except for Zeus, and Artemis’s emotions to go from what they were then, to somber and sad, which had an immediate effect. The entire council immediately calmed down, and after a moment, Ivory raised the emotions back to where they were before, causing all the gods who didn’t know of the power that she and Polaris posed to stare at her in shock. Zeus nodded his thanks before speaking.   
“Now council, the second line of the prophecy refers to two people who…” he said, waiting for a response. Not surprisingly, Athena answered.   
“Who were betrayed by those they hold close. So, they were betrayed, that means that …..” Realization dawned on her face as she talked, finally realizing who they were. None of the other council members figured it out.   
“What! Who are they?” Hermes asked. Zeus smirked.   
“They both start with ‘P’ and the last time you saw them was five years ago” He said. Slowly, every one of the council members figured it out. The last was Hermes, who was the main counterpart in their betrayal, because he had listened to his son, the recently deceased Nicolas. A look of rage flew across his face as he realized that Percy and Piper were standing in front of them. One of the rumors that Nicolas had spread was that Percy had stolen Hermes’s caduceus. Hermes believed the rumor even though both Martha and George, the sakes wrapped around said caduceus, had said that it was Nicolas. Hermes got out of this throne and was about to attack Percy and Piper when he found himself with a master bolt, and a silver bow pointed straight at him. He gave a look of betrayal to his father.   
“Why would you protect them?” He asked, astonished.   
“Well, after we banished them, I realized that we had made a mistake. I believe it was Athena who knew it best was that Percy’s fatal flaw was and still is personal loyalty, and that was enough to make me realized that we had made a mistake. When they first were shown on Olympus, Artemis asked me about them and when I told her what I just told you, Percy and Piper both revealed themselves to me.” Zeus said, making sure that he was clear.   
“That still doesn’t make them innocent.” Athena said, after all, Annabeth had told her that Percy had broken up with her, instead of the other way around.   
“I agree” Ares spoke gruffly. “How do we know they are loyal to us anymore?”   
“Was the battle a few weeks ago at camp not enough?” Piper asked with an edge in her voice.   
“That doesn’t prove anything miss” Aphrodite said. This surprised everyone, as she normally didn’t talk about these matters. “You sided with Percy on this matter, and that proves you a traitor. I think we should kill them.”   
“I agree, they are too powerful.” Athena agreed. Several shouts of agreement, and also several shouts of disagreement rang throughout the throne room, but were all silenced when every person in the room felt a powerful presence enter the room. Out of one of the side doors, a man walked in. He was wearing a normal Greek armor, and was draped in a cloak, adding to the appearance. His skin was unbelievably tan, and his eyes looked like stars, pulsating with power, but also seeming to be millions of years old. The power pulsated off of him in waves, causing a pulsing wave to go through each member of the council, along with Percy and Piper. Everyone just stared at the man, before Percy and Piper bowed, surprising everyone with what they said next.   
“Lord Chaos.” They said. Jaws dropped all around the room, and each god and goddess slowly got out of their thrones and bowed to the man. Chaos looked around the room, and smirked.   
“You will not kill my champions.” He said in a gruff voice that sent shivers down everyone’s spine. Immediately, all the gods that had voiced agreements to kill Percy and Piper nodded in sync, terrified of angering the creator. After a few moments of shocked silence, Chaos turned to Percy and Piper and smiled.   
“And how are my champions?” He asked.   
“We are great, and how are you?” Piper asked.   
“I am doing fine thank you. I believe that I have a present for you two, as well as for Artemis.” Chaos said, with a mischievous smirk.   
Percy and Piper shared a look with Artemis, all three of them completely lost. “What do you mean, Lord Chaos?” Artemis asked.   
“A line of the prophecy needs to become true. I believe that you will enjoy her company. Just know that she is blessed as well, just as you two are, and she is vitally important to the fate of the world.” Chaos said cryptically. “Goodbye for now, my champions.”   
He disappeared, leaving everyone in the room completely flabbergasted. After a moment, Percy looked up suddenly, with a look of hope on his face.   
“He wouldn’t...” He started. Before he could finish his thought, a small flash in the middle of the throne room brought everyone’s attention to the center.   
Lying, asleep on the floor, was someone that Artemis and Percy thought that they would never see again. Lying on the floor was Artemis’s former lieutenant of the hunt.   
Zoë Nightshade.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Zoë was enjoying being in the sky. She had died for her mistress and she was happy because of that. She had also died knowing that not all men were horrible people. She had died knowing that the person that carried her sword, Percy Jackson, was a good man, one of the few left in the world. She had known that he would save the world some day, and she knew that he would be the one to make the right decision to save the gods, and was very proud that he was carrying the sword that had belong to her, and had come from the biggest mistake in her life. She did feel a little bit bad about how she had treated him on the quest to save Artemis, but in the end, she hoped that he didn’t feel bad, and what she had said hadn’t hurt him much.   
Life in the stars was interesting. She spent most of her time watching the world below her, though for some reason, Camp Half-Blood and the Hunters were blocked from her view, much to her annoyance, so she ended up watching Camp Jupiter, and also just watching the world in general. She had meet Orion when she first came to the stars, and she made it very clear that she was not a fan. She even had taken scorpion and placed it in his bed while he was sleeping, as they were both part of Uranus’s court, and both had sleeping quarters.   
Zoë lay down to sleep, after a long day of arguing with Orion about anything and everything. When she fell asleep, she immediately knew something was not right. Throughout her time in the stars, and with the hunt, she had not had a dream, but this time she immediately found herself in a room that she hadn’t seen before. The room was perfectly white and clean, making any OCD kid looking like a Hermes child. Sitting on the couch at the other end of the room, was a man wearing a cloak, with a hood pulled up. Without saying a word, he got up from the couch and walked towards her. She tried to walk away from him, but found out quickly that she could not move. He walked towards her slowly, and when he was within arm’s length, he reached out and touched her forehead. She immediately felt power surge through her, as if she had been blessed by all of the Olympians at once. Her vision started to darken as she felt the power surging though her body, but before she could pass out, the man spoke.   
“Be prepared.”   
Zoë tried to respond, but she couldn’t. She slowly passed out, but not before the man pulled down his hood, revealing eyes that looked like stars, and Zoë immediately made the connection. Standing before her, as she passed out, was the creator of the universe. 

When she woke up, she saw the confused face of someone that she never thought that she would see in person again. Percy Jackson was kneeling next to her, looking at her worriedly. She slowly sat up, causing her head to erupt in pain. She sat up anyway, and looked around. Much to her confusion, she sat in the center of the Olympian council, with all of the gods and goddesses looking at her in confusion. She looked back at Percy, and was surprised by what she saw when she looked closer. His eyes were swirling colors, and he looked more like a god than a demigod.   
“Peruses.” She managed.   
"Zoë.” Percy said back, trying to contain his happiness. He helped her to her feet, and as she looked around, she was almost tackled right back to the ground by a crying goddess of the moon.   
“Milady?” Zoë asked. Artemis just buried her head deeper into Zoë’s shoulder. Zoë looked at Percy for help, and saw him standing by a girl that she recognized from the quest that she followed in her free time. She had watched this girl and two males save Hera from the giants. While she didn’t know the name of this girl, she respected her. Zoë made eye contact with Percy, and silently pleaded for him to help her, as she was currently beginning to loose consciousness from being hugged so hard. Percy noticed the plea for help. He whispered something to the girl, let go of her hand, and walked forward, and to Zoë’s surprise, put a hand on her shoulder.   
“Artemis, she is losing consciousness.” He said, slowly pulling Artemis away from Zoë.   
“Thank you, Peruses, now can someone please explain what is going on?” Zoë said, still looking around the throne room in confusion.   
For the next few hours the Gods, Percy and Piper explained to Zoë what had happened in her absence. While she was pleased to hear that the hunt had excelled in her absence, and that they had won the two wars that had been placed in front of them, she was furious that the campers and gods had turned on Percy like they had, and in turn, also turned on Piper. Zoë knew that the two of them were good with each other, and was happy that they had found happiness with each other. When they were done explain the happenings from around the world, Artemis asked her if she wanted to join the hunt again. Before Zoë could answer, Chaos appeared next to her again, this time with his hand on her shoulder.   
“I am sorry Artemis, but that is out of the question currently. For right now, Zoë is needed next to Percy and Piper, as part of the prophecy. She has proved her worth many a time over again, and is going to be valuable asset in the war effort.” Artemis nodded and looked down sadly, but understood the reasoning, and was happy that her best friend for thousands of years was part of the prophecy that was given millennia ago. Zoë started at Chaos for a moment, before nodding slowly. Zoë herself liked the idea of being part of a prophecy, but was confused as to why she was one of them. She knew that she had been blessed by Chaos as she could still feel the power that her body now held. As if reading her thoughts, Chaos spoke again.   
“Ahh Zoë, you are much more important than you could imagine in the fate of the Earth, as are Percy and Piper. You will be required for the battles against my daughter Nyx, and her companions. Train for now, but be ready for what lies ahead. For now, you will be at peace, but do not believe that you are done, goodbye again my champions.” He said, before nodding to the Olympians and vanishing from the throne room, leaving a room of confused Gods and goddesses, along with two slightly confused demigods, and one extremely confused hunter. 

The campers watched The Blessed in fascination as they trained. None of them knew the identity of the third member of The Blessed, as the campers had called them, but they all knew that the three of them together would be unbeatable. The three of them trained in the arena daily, and it seemed like every day, they grew stronger.   
When they had appeared a week ago on the porch of the big house after being summoned to Olympus, they had arrived with a new member. Polaris and Ivory called her Night. Upon hearing this, all of the campers believed that they had somehow managed to bring the embodiment of night, and they all fell on their knees, bowing to her. For a few moments, Polaris, Ivory and Night stared at the campers on the ground, before Polaris burst out laughing. He explained to them that she was not Night the primordial deity, but just Night, one of the Blessed of Chaos.   
The Blessed explained what had happened in the throne room, and clarified that Night was indeed part of the Prophecy. After a few hours of questions from the campers, most of which they could not answer, Polaris, Ivory and Night went to the Artemis Cabin, as that was where they were staying. And then for the next week, the campers only saw The Blessed in three places. They were either at the Artemis Cabin, in the Dinning Pavilion, or training in the Arena. Over the course of the week, the campers learned the extent of their powers, and what they could do on the battlefield. Polaris had complete control over water, ice and fire. Ivory had control over emotions, extreme charm-speak (Even more powerful than Aphrodite), and she had control over climate. They had found out that she had control over climate on accident, when they were training, and she got a little carried away. The camp went from the average temperature of seventy five degrees to about ten degrees in a matter of moments, causing a lot of distress to come from the campers that were swimming in the lake. Ivory concentrated and the climate went back to normal, but it was not something that Polaris or Night were going to let her live down. Night on the other hand, could control shadows, and their opposite, light. She also was an extremely good healer, something that she had not been before.   
The campers continued to watch them train, as they had been doing for days. When Night first showed up at the camp, the campers were wary of her, but over time, they began to accept her being there, and after a while, they grew comfortable with the three of them being there.   
Zoë was happy with what had happened to her in the past week. She was happy that she was back on earth, and was happy that she could help the people of this world again. She had developed a sibling like relationship with Percy and Piper, but it was nothing more than that. At her heart, she was still a hunter, and while she accepted the fact that she was now working and training with a man, she still wanted no part in a romantic relationship. She had watched Percy and Piper the first few days that she was at Camp, and to say that she was happy for the two of them was an understatement. While she had only known Piper for a week now, the two of them had become sisters in everything but blood, and her friendship with Percy was no different, even if they had their little sibling-like arguments, she still loved him like a brother, and it was a mutual agreement on both sides.   
The three of them were practicing in the area like they usually do, with Zoë learning her powers, and Percy and Piper sparing, when an Iris message appeared in the middle of the arena.   
“Polaris!” Artemis shouted through the message, shouting his name as he was the only one she could see. He turned to face the iris message, but Piper hadn’t noticed yet, and lunged towards him, expecting him to dodge or block like he usually did, but he was distracted. Piper noticed this mid-lunge and managed to move her dagger to the side, hoping to miss, but to Piper’s horror, she didn’t manage to move it far enough. The blade scraped the edge of Percy’s arm, and left a midsized cut. The campers watching looked at the scene in horror, thinking that Ivory was about to get yelled at, but instead, Polaris just looked down at the cut, gave Ivory a smile and hugged her, said something that none of the campers could hear, and then waved Night over. She looked at the cut, and placed a hand over it. Much to the amazement of the campers, all that was left was a slight scar.   
Artemis watched the scene with wide eyes, slightly blaming herself for what had happened.   
“Polaris,” She said again causing him to turn back to her after thanking Night.   
“Yes Lady Artemis?” He responded, showing no sign that he had just been hit with a dagger.   
“The gods just received word from Camp Jupiter that they are about to be under attack. Could the three of you go and help?” She asked.   
“Sure thing. Let the praetors know that there is going to be an entrance worthy of Zeus approaching.” He said, a smirk crossing his face. Artemis rolled her eyes.  
“Polaris, just a warning, as of now, the leader of the army approaching Camp Jupiter is Echidna. They also have an advantage of sheer numbers, so be careful.”   
“Alright, thanks for the heads up, we will be their shortly.” Artemis nodded and swiped her hand through the message. Polaris tuned to his two companions, and smirked. Zoë rolled her eyes.   
“I suppose that you have an entrance plan?” She asked, and in response, she just received a bigger smirk. 

The centurions of Camp Jupiter stood in the center of the Field of Mars as they waited for the attack to start. They had been alerted by one of the legions giant eagles that an army of mass proportions was approaching the camp. When the eagle took a scout with him, the scout returned pale and clammy. When asked what the numbers were, he responded with a number so large that no one on the field believed they would win, but they were Romans, and they had to try. The two praetors of the camp, Leo and Reyna, stared ahead, trying to see a way out of the situation that they were currently in. They had already contacted the gods, hoping that they would be able to help, but so far, they only help they had received were a few of the Hunters of Artemis, but other than that, no help had come yet.   
Leo and Reyna were a common sight around the camp. After the giant war, and after Percy Jackson had left Camp Half-blood , Leo had moved to Camp Jupiter in hopes of finding a life that he was comfortable with. After Percy had left, he realized that he had been a fool, and when he tried to search for him, he could not find him, and when the gods found out that Leo had been searching for him, they threatened to kill him for treason. He tried to stay at Camp Half-blood, but for him, the memories of Percy and their friendship hurt him too much. Being one of the seven, he was welcomed into Camp Jupiter with open arms, after some explanation on his part about the whole blowing-up-part-of-the-camp incident. He was welcomed into the first cohort, with a recommendation from Reyna. After a year or so, Leo had proven himself over and over to New Rome, and he became the head centurion for the first cohort, along with Octavian, much to the augers displeasure. Then, after about another year, during a small attack on camp, Leo helped some fallen comrades to safety, and then held off a good portion of the attacking force on his own, and with the approval of the Reyna, the campers lifted him on a shield and made him the other half of the praetors. Frank Zhang, the previous praetor, had welcomed Leo with open arms, and stepped down from his position, so he could spend more time with Hazel. Much to the surprise of most of the camp, after a few months, Leo and Reyna became a common sight, and then after a few more months, the revealed to the senate that they were dating. Then for the next few years, the camp had had its longest period of peace in its long history, under the leadership of Leo and Reyna.   
After a few more minutes of standing in the field, a sound like the sound of spears on shield reached the ears of the Romans. Leo and Reyna shared a look, both worrying for the safety of the camp, and the safety of the residences of New Rome. Over the side of the hill, appeared an army of mass proportions, causing Leo and Reyna to both pale. The army was smaller than the army during the Giant war, but then they had the help of all of the Olympians and the help of the other demigods, and sadly, this time, they had neither. Leo and Reyna could only pray for a good outcome at this point, as they believed that no more help was coming.   
Leading the army, was Echidna and her monstrous children. Echidna smirked at the demigods that were assembled in front of her, and started to speak.   
“The time has come for your fall, Romans. My mistress and her companions will rule…” Echidna was cut off by the temperature dropping by something like thirty degrees on the Field of Mars. Everyone, including the monstrous army looked around for the cause of the temperature drop; sure that it was the work of a god. When no one saw anything, most of them just shrugged it off as a weird natural phenomenon, but Leo and Reyna shared another look, hoping beyond hope that that was help on the way. Echidna opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short when fire erupted in the middle of the field, in between the two armies. The fire started from the center, and then spread out from either direction, creating a line of fire down the center of the field. Both armies again stared in shock at the line of fire before them. The sky began to rumble and a huge bolt of lightning a struck where the fire had first begun. Immediately, the line of fire disappeared, and the temperature began to rise, but instead of rising to where it had been before, the temperature kept rising until it was almost unbearable for the monster army, but again to the surprise of everyone, it did not affect the Romans. Leo and Reyna locked eyes, and smiled at each other, noticing how the temperature didn’t affect them, as they could see the monster army begin to get uncomfortable.   
Right before the army of monsters began to rip off their armor; another bolt of lightning struck the ground in the same place as before. This time, when it disappeared, three figures were standing on the charred earth. They were all decked out in armor that seemed to radiate power, just as the figures auras did. The figures themselves were wearing hoods over their heads, and were facing the army of monsters. In sync, the three of them reached up to their hoods and pulled them down. No one on either side move a muscle, as they were all in too much shock, including Echidna. The female on the right, who had long black hair, pulled out a bow in the blink of an eye, and fired an arrow into the forehead of Echidna. The monstrous spawn of Keto and Phorcys dissolved on the spot. The army of monsters stared at the pile of golden dust that was their leader, before shouting a war cry and charging towards the three figures. The middle figure turned around to the Romans, and gave them a smirk. Leo recognized the smirk, but could not place a finger on where he knew it from. The figure turned around and ran to meet the fast approaching army. Leo snapped out of his daze, and shouted an order to the Romans, and ran side by side with his girlfriend towards the battle in front of them.   
When the two figures appeared in front of the, the rest of the Roman demigods were frozen in worry, thinking that the three figures were more reinforcements for the group of monsters that was attacking their home. Then, as they watched their two praetors follow them into battle, the demigods were even more shocked, as these three figures radiated power just like a god, but were not restricted by the ancient laws, confusing most of the demigods, but instead of question it, the Romans shouted a battle cry, and ran to join the fight.   
As the demigods fought, they made sure to steer clear of the three figures, as they were currently all whirlwinds of destruction, passing through the enemy lines with no worries what so ever, as if they were pushing people out of the way to get somewhere, instead of killing them. The three figures made it seem like the fight was the easiest thing that they had ever done, but in reality, it was far from the truth.   
Zoë joined Percy and Piper in running towards the group of monsters, still filled with some small amount of pride as she was the one who shot Echidna, and much to her enjoyment, killed her on the spot. She ran towards the battle, and as soon as she reached the first monster, she could only see red. Even though Camp Jupiter was not her home, she felt as if, for some reason, she was not just protecting the Camp, but also her two partners in the prophecy. As soon as they had arrived on the battle field, she felt as if something bad was going to happen at this battle, and that thought worried her truly. Though she had only been with Percy and Piper for a week, she knew in her heart that they all cared for each other, and if something happened to any one of them, the other two would not be able to continue. They were a family; a small family, but a true family. Zoë felt kind of bad about thinking this, but to her, it felt that the two of them were more of a family to her than the hunters had been, though she wasn’t sure why.   
As she fought, her scene of foreboding grew, and she fought harder and harder, as her mind went into autopilot, and she decimated the monsters around her. After what seemed like seconds of being in battle, she turned and looked around her, surprised to see that in the immediate area around her, there were just piles of golden dust and armor. She scanned the area around her, and saw that the monsters were avoiding her. She smirked to herself before turning and running towards the nearest monster, but before she could get there, a scream erupted from the middle of the battle, and Zoë could hear the pain in the scream, and sadly, she knew exactly who that scream belonged to.   
Zoë flashed herself to the source of the scream, and found herself standing next to Piper, whose eyes were pulsing with power, causing the demigods and monsters in the area to immediately stop fighting and stare at Piper, while simultaneously being pushed back at the amount of power. Zoë looked at what Piper was staring at, and her heart stopped. In front of her, with her pitch black sword though the midsection of Percy, with a mischievous smirk, was the leader of the enemy forces.   
The pure embodiment of the Night, a daughter of Chaos, Nyx stood with her sword though a slowly dying Percy.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Storytelling

For Piper, her hold world came crashing down on her for the second time. She and Percy had been fighting side by side through the waves of monsters, and she had no idea how they had separated, even if it was only a few feet. She had been hacking and slashing with her daggers, keeping the monsters at bay, when she heard the cry of anguish that rocked her world. She sliced through the hellhound that had just launched itself at her, turning it to dust, and turned around to see what she was currently having a hard time processing.   
Somehow, during the battle, she and Percy had been separated from each other by a few feet, and it allowed someone to sneak up on Percy, though it didn’t seem as if Piper being there would have done much to stop what happened.   
“Percy.” She breathed, staring in horror at the scene in front of her, sadness, anguish, and heartbreak flowing though her, before all of those emotions were replaced by one massive emotion, of pure rage. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Zoë appear next to her, not seeming to notice what was going on. She took one look at Piper, and turned her attention to the scene in front of her, and she seemed to go through the same waves of emotions that Piper had, finally settling on one, just like Piper’s had.   
Both of the female parts of the blessed now had an unimaginable amount of rage focused on the person with their sword through their companion, and with that anger, came an incredible amount of power, radiation off the two of them. So much power was radiating off the two females that the monsters in the immediate area seemed to be pushed back, stumbling and running away from the two beings, running either right into their allies, or running away into the forest and hills surrounding Camp Jupiter.   
For the first time, Nyx seemed to be worried about what faced her. She had come to the battle to remove Peruses from the war, but as she stared at the two females, she had a feeling that if she didn’t leave soon, she would not be part of the war anymore. Even if she was a primordial, there were still ways to make a primordial fade, and by the looks she was getting, both of the females knew it.   
“Now that your biggest star has a sword though his midsection, I will be leaving.” Nyx looked down at her ‘accomplishment’ to see him slowly loosing consciousness as he lost blood. She turned her attention back to the two females, smirked, and then flashed out of the battle.   
Trying to get some amount of rage out of her system, Piper turned to the monsters behind her, and released a wave of emotion. This emotion seemed was directed only at the monsters, saving most of the demigods that were in the area. The monsters who were hit by the emotion immediately dropped to their knees, and began to wail as a wave of sadness hit them. For many of the weaker monsters, they all dropped to their knees, and a moment later all drew their weapons, seemingly as one, and ended their lives, the wave of emotion controlling their emotions.   
Piper and Zoë ran to Percy immediately after Pipers release of energy, and both skid to a halt next to him. They both gasped at his current condition. His face was deathly pale, and his eyes were barley open. Both of his hands were covering his midsection, but his hands couldn’t cover the amount of blood that was spilling out of the wound. After a moment of staring at Percy, Zoë began to act, reaching to remove Percy’s hands from his wound, when she felt a bloodied hand reach out and grab hers before she could reach his hands. She looked up to see Percy’s eyes open a little bit wider than before.   
“Zoë.” He whispered just loud enough so that only she and Piper could hear. “Piper, I don’t know if I will make it, if not, please don’t worry.”   
“Don’t say that Percy, please don’t say that.” Piper said, holding back sobs. “You will make it.” Zoë didn’t say anything, but instead of talking, she just began to heal Percy. After a moment, Percy’s hand went slack, and he drifted into unconsciousness, though is pulse was still strong, but getting weaker. Piper began to cry, whispering Percy’s name between sobs. For a moment, nothing else mattered in her or Zoë’s world. For that moment, it was just Percy. That was, until a hand rested on Piper’s shoulder, and when she looked up, she saw the shocked face of Leo, with Reyna standing behind her.   
“What do you mean?” Reyna asked. Piper and Zoë gave her a weird look. Seeing this, Reyna continued.   
“What do you mean ‘Percy’, is that Percy?” She asked, her eyes showing some amount of hope; Leo’s eyes were showing the same thing. Piper was stunned for a moment, wondering how she was going to explain this, but she decided to just avoid the question for now.   
“Right now,” She said, still choking on her words a little bit, “Right now, we need to heal him, then we can talk.”   
Leo and Reyna looked like they wanted to argue, but when they looked back at Percy; they knew she was right, and nodded. They called a few of the Apollo campers over, and got him onto a stretcher, before heading back to the barracks, the battle being over after Pipers ‘emotion blast.’ The Romans walked back to the camp, happy now that they could live another day. 

Percy awoke to a bright light, and someone holding his hand. He slowly opened his eyes, before shutting them tightly while groaning. He felt the person holding his hand let go, and then was engulfed in a hug that rivaled Tyson’s. He heard some faint whispering, but couldn’t really hear much at the moment.   
“Can someone turn off the lights?” he asked tiredly. After a moment, someone spoke, and he recognized it as Pipers voice.   
“You can open your eyes.” Percy opened his eyes, and after a moment, his eyesight adjusted to the room. He looked around, and saw that he was in the infirmary at Camp Jupiter. Sitting in a chair on one end of the room, was a much relived looking Zoë, and standing next to him, was Piper, who had tears in her eyes. When Percy looked out the window, he saw that it was night outside, and that there was a full moon, which confused him, as he could have sworn that it was not a full moon the night before the battle. Apparently seeing his confused face, Zoë spoke.   
“Percy,” She said softly, “You have been unconscious for a week.” Percy was absolutely stunned, and looked to Piper for conformation, who nodded.   
“A week?” He repeated. Piper and Zoë nodded together. Percy immediately sat up.  
“Did anything happen?” he asked, worried that he missed something important. Pipers shock her head.   
“Nothing major, there were a few minor skirmishes, but no major injuries or casualties thankfully. Percy, there was nothing that you could have done, you were injured, don’t worry.” Percy slowly nodded, agreeing with her, but still annoyed that he let Nyx sneak up behind him. After a moment, he realized that there probably wasn’t anything that he could have done anyway, considering that Nyx is much more powerful that him, even with the Chaos blessing, so he just nodded, and accepted it.   
“You recovered quickly, but you didn’t wake up. You had lost so much blood from your wound, that we weren’t sure if you were going to make it. Piper and I came every day to wait for you to wake up. We were worried, you were so pale…” Zoë said, trailing off at the end, showing that she had really changed from her time in the hunt, going from killing men, to actually caring about one, and Percy was grateful for that.   
“Thank you for helping me though.” Percy said, and Zoë and Pier nodded.   
Just as they nodded, the door flew open, revealing Leo and Reyna. They looked at Piper, who nodded, and before anyone could really react, Percy was tackled back into the bed he was sitting on by a hug from both of them. Leo was holding back tears m while Reyna was letting hers flow at the sight of their long lost friend. After a moment, Leo pulled away.   
“Explain.” He said, and that is exactly what they did. They explained what happened at camp to Reyna, who hadn’t been there, and she was incredibly disappointed in the campers at Camp Half-Blood. They explained some of their experiences over the five years, and they explained the recent events with the war with Nyx, and the return of Zoë, explaining everything up to their appearance at Camp Jupiter. All of the explaining took about an hour, and when they were done, all of them were hungry. They all went out to dinner, and then Leo and Reyna returned to the senate, to discuss what ever needed discussing.   
Instead of going back to a cabin, or even back to Camp Half-Blood, Zoë, Piper and Percy decided to find a secluded spot and just really talk about everything. They walked to the edge of camp, and walked through the forest that rings the camp until they found a nice clearing to sit down in. The three of them sat down for a moment, and for a little bit, they sat there, just enjoying the serenity that surrounded them, until Percy spoke.   
“I never thought that I would be sitting here with you two, I mean, look how much has changed.”   
“I know,” Piper said softly, “To tell you the truth, I still can’t believe that any of this really happened. It feels like just yesterday that we killed Gaea, and now we are the head fighters in another war.” Percy nodded, also not believing that they were here. When they defeated Gaea, he thought that he would be happy, and be done with wars, and then Nicolas happened, and he and Piper were booted out of camp. It still didn’t seem very real. After a moment of silence, Zoë spoke this time.   
“I was happy to die in service to Artemis, but” Zoe paused for a second to find the words she was looking for, “I wasn’t happy with how I lived my life. I lived my life hating all men, and believing that all of them were horrible, and then I meet you, Percy, and you proved me wrong. Throughout the entire quest to save Artemis, I felt more and more terrible about how I had treated all the men that I had met over the centuries, and then when I died, I felt the worst, but what I said to you right before I died helped me with some of that guilt.” Zoë paused again, wiping a tear from her eye, her recounting how she felt influencing her emotions. “Now that I am back and alive, I want to make it right, help save the world once, and the fact that I get to do it with you Percy, and you Piper, helps me know that I can make up for those mistakes that I did before, and I want to thank you for that.” Percy and Piper both looked dumbfounded at what Zoë said. They looked at each other for a moment, and then stood up and pulled Zoë into a hug.   
The three of them stood like that, Percy and Pipers arms around Zoë as she silently cried about how she felt. For the three of them, nothing else seemed to exist outside of the little clearing that they were in. A few minutes later, Zoë pulled back from the hug, gratitude shining in her volcanic black eyes, and after a moment, her eyes took on a mischievous glint.   
“Now,” She said, “Tell me some of your adventures. I shared my feelings, now it’s time to share yours.” Percy and piper looked at each other, and seemed to have a silent conversation.   
“The Hydra.” They said at the same time, causing Zoë to look at them weirdly.   
“After about a year of wondering around, we had discovered most of our powers already. We would just wonder around the country trying to survive, while also using the monsters to train our powers and things.” Piper started, before Percy continued. “One day when we were in Colorado, we ran into a hydra, three heads and everything. The problem was that it snuck up on us. It snuck up on us, and then roared, scaring the pants off us as we walked. When it roared, Piper turned around and screamed. That’s when we found out about her emotion powers, because when she screamed, the hydra immediately stopped roaring, and looked like a dog being scolded, it was hilarious. The thing had huge puppy eyes, which was weird on a hydra. We just let it be, as it was too hilarious to kill.” By the end of that story, they were all chuckling.   
“You guys never told me about how you got out of Alaska, after your crash.” Zoë said, curious, as they had never told them.   
“We didn’t?” Percy said, surprised. “I thought that we did.” In response, Zoë shock her head.   
“When I woke up after the crash, we were in a hospital in Alaska. Someone had paid for our bill and we were cleared to leave a soon as Percy woke up, which took a while after I woke up. After he woke up, we left the hospital and as soon as we walked out of the hospital, Percy was tackled to the ground. As it turned out, the Hunters and Artemis didn’t believe that we would betray camp, and had followed us from camp. When they saw that we were in a crash, they helped us to the hospital and used the mist to pay our bills. After that, we traveled with them for about a year, training and learning about our powers, and the prophecy that we were under. After that year, we stayed in touch with Artemis and the Hunters, who we had become very good friends; if we were ever in dire need of help, they would come and help us if they could. They were the only ones who knew about us being alive, and helped us keep that a secret, and then when we came back to camp, they helped us scared the campers when we first appeared.” Zoë nodded,   
“So I assume that you are on friendly terms with Artemis Percy?” She asked. She was curious what Artemis thought of Percy. She herself knew that he was one of the only good men left in the world, and was happy that she got to work with him.   
“Yeah, well, she doesn’t try to turn me into a Jackalope, so I can live with it.” Percy said while chuckling. Their conversation stopped for a while, while the all sat their lost in thought about their current situation and life, before Piper popped a question that had been in the back of all their minds for a while, even if they didn’t know it.   
“What will happen when this is all over? What will we do?” She asked, somewhat of dreading the answer. She liked working with Zoë. Zoë was nice, and kind, but could be deadly if the situation needed her to be. She also loved working with Percy, but that is kind of expected in their situation, as they were in a relationship at the moment, even if they didn’t really show it. After the war, she didn’t want leave Percy, as they had gone through so much thought the past five years. Piper wanted to settle down after the war, and she knew that she wanted it to be with Percy, but she also didn’t want to leave Zoë, whom she had begun to love like a sister.   
Unannounced to Piper, Percy was thinking basically the same thing, just from his perspective. He felt the same way about Piper, and also had begun to love Zoë like a sister. He didn’t want to lose either of them.   
Also, Zoë was feeling the same. She loved Percy and Piper like they were siblings. They all had grown close over the time that they had been together, and were practically inseparable. They were always with each other, and constantly had each other’s backs, even if it put them in danger themselves.   
All three of them sat in silence before Zoë broke them out of their thoughts. “I don’t know what will happen when we are done with it, but at least for me, as long as we are together, I don’t care.”   
Percy flinched slightly the phrase that Zoë used, as he had used it with Annabeth. He tried to cover it up, but to his dismay, both of the girls noticed it. Zoë seemed to realize what she said.   
“I’m so sorry Percy, I didn’t mean…” She started, before Percy interrupted her.   
“It’s alright. It will just have a new meaning with the three of us than it did with Annabeth and I, but I agree, as long as we are together in the end, I don’t care.” Zoë looked relived that she hadn’t hurt Percy, and was happy that he felt the same as she did.   
“I agree.” Piper said. They all smiled at each other, and then laid down next to each other, enjoying the peace and quiet for the moment, happy at the life that they were living, and looking forward to the live that they hoped to live after the war. The laid like that, lying on the ground staring up at the sky, until they all fell asleep.   
When Percy woke up, he immediately shot up, waking up Zoë and Piper at the same time. Someone was shouting their names, seemingly in a panic.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Again

Annabeth was completely exhausted. The camp had been doing no stop training for the war since after the first battle came to camp. It was almost never-ending it seemed, seven to six every day, with a break for lunch that was about it, though Annabeth had to admit that the campers were a lot better than they had started out, it was still exhausting for everyone, even those who had been at the camp the longest, like her. She knew that there was a reason for it, but still, eleven hours a day, a little excessive maybe.   
As she got ready to head to bed, she thought about what was occurring around her. She had been happy the last five years with Jason, even if she didn’t know that he wasn’t happy with her. She had run the camp to the best of her abilities, and it seemed like the camp had been doing better. She never looked back on her decision to kiss Jason, even if it had hurt Percy, though she never imagined that the gods would force him out of camp. The one thing that she did regret was the fact that Piper had been banished too. She hadn’t thought about what would happen if someone tried to stand up for Percy. For that reason, and that reason only, she was mad at Nicolas, even if he was dead. She had liked Piper, and they had had a great relationship, especially after their experience Asclepius, and she had no idea that Piper would side with Percy, though it made sense to her now. Just like Piper and she, Piper and Percy had become good friends after the war, and just like Percy, Piper was loyal to those she was friends with. Annabeth right now wished that she could apologize to Piper, but didn’t know if she was even alive, and Annabeth hated not knowing.   
Then everything changed when Polaris and Ivory showed up. They showed up with the Hunters, so it seemed like they were on good terms with them, and Artemis told the campers that they were here to help in a upcoming war. At first, Annabeth was fine with that, as they didn’t cause a problem, but that went away soon, as they proved to her in their first day at camp that she did not control them, especially after the accident with Ivory. That made her a little mad at them, as she had had control over almost every person in camp, and could get them to do anything, and Annabeth took pride in that, and pride was her fatal flaw. It bothered her to no end that the two mysterious people actually were, as Polaris and Ivory couldn’t have been their real names.   
Then the thing with Jason happened. She noticed him hanging out with Polaris and Ivory an odd amount, and began to worry, though she didn’t think too much about it. They played capture the flag, and that is when her whole world changed. Jason had apparently been talking with Polaris and Ivory about over throwing Annabeth, and somehow, Annabeth hadn’t noticed it. Then Jason broke it off with those simple words. “It is over” He had said. It was only a few days later that she realized what that actually meant for her. It meant that when she had a bad day or just needed someone to talk to, there was now no one that she could go to for those things, no one that she could fully confide in, and trust, and to say that she missed that was an understatement. Now, she wasn’t the leader of the camp anymore, and so didn’t have as much power as she did before, though she didn’t miss that as much as she missed having someone to confide in, but she missed having responsibilities to do.   
Her mind was working overtime with all of these thoughts, and after a few moments, she decided that she just needed to go straight to bed, so without getting changed or even taking her hair down, she fell into bed, and as soon as she hit the pillow, she fell asleep.   
Annabeth felt herself enter a dream, and immediately, she became worried that she was in danger. She could feel the power radiating off something or someone in her dream, but could not find anyone. She was standing inside what seemed to be a house, standing in the foyer. The house wasn’t anything special, except for the ceiling. The ceiling seemed to open right up to the night sky, and she could see millions of stars floating in the inky blackness.   
“I see you enjoy the view.” A voice said behind her, a hauntingly familiar voice. Annabeth whipped around, pulling her dagger out as she did. She expected to turn around and find someone there, but she saw no one, no one that is until someone stepped out of the shadows. She gasped when she saw the face. Those eyes had haunted her dreams for the last five years, and the mischievous smile that she used to love had given her the chills whenever she thought about it. Standing in front of her, was none other than Percy Jackson. She was absolutely terrified of the look that he was giving her, as it was somewhere between a smirk and a glare.   
“What do you want?” Annabeth said, trying to sound brave, but at this moment, she was anything but brave. She had kicked this man out of his home, and now he was back, and his very presence seemed to leak power, as if he was a primordial. Percy smirked.   
“I see that you are afraid of my presence, good.” He said, his lips curving into a smile. He glowed for a moment, and Annabeth turned away, even more scared now, knowing that he was a god. When she looked back, she almost fell down in surprise. Instead of Percy, she was now looking at a beautiful woman. She had pitch black hair, with eyes to match. She was dressed in a long black dress, and the air around her seemed to shimmer with power.   
“Don’t worry Annabeth Chase, I am not Peruses Jackson. You should be glad that I am not. He has become quite a warrior in his time away, and you would not want to meet him.” She said rather cryptically. “How is your camp doing?” She asked. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Percy was not standing in front of her anymore. While she did not regret what she did, she still had nightmares about him, and the last view of his face that she saw, one full of hurt and sadness. Annabeth decided that she should probably answer the goddess’s question, who ever she was.   
“F-Fine.” She managed to stutter out. The goddess looked at her sympathetically.   
“You have nothing to be afraid of, I am not here to hurt you, in fact quite the opposite, I am here to help you. “ The goddess said. “At your camp, you used to be the leader, correct?” She asked, receiving a nod from Annabeth, who was still wary.   
“And that ended when those two other beings arrived. Correct?” She asked, again receiving a nod. “I am sorry to tell you Annabeth, but they have deceived the camp, and even the gods. They are not who they tell you they are, they are working for the other side. They left when you needed them, right before an attack, did they not. They are traitors. If they return, they must not be allowed to live, as they will destroy the camp. You must get rid of them, if you don’t, your worst fear will come back, as he is working for the other side.” She said. Annabeth was shocked, but she could see the logic in that, as Polaris, Ivory and the new one, Night, had left right before an attack on the camp, and they had turned the camp against her. She knew what the fear that this goddess was talking about. She was terrified of Percy Jackson returning, and she would do anything to stop that from happening. She nodded her head, agreeing with the goddess.   
“Good,” the goddess said, “When you wake up, there will be a blade on the bed stand to your left, that knife will kill the three blessed of Chaos within minutes. Use that to get rid of them. I swear on the River Styx that they are not who they tell you they are. Get the other campers to help you, and you will not have to face your worst fear.” In the distance, thunder rumbled, though it seemed off, but that was not a concern of Annabeth’s at the moment. Annabeth nodded, and all her doubts were cleared up when the goddess swore on the River Styx. She knew what she had to do, and would do it to the best of her ability, so that she could save the camp, and save herself from her worst fear.   
“Good bye, Annabeth Chase, I know that you will follow what you think is right, and this is the right path.” The goddess said, before she vanished, along with the house that she was in, and Annabeth felt herself waking up. She opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming though her window. She turned to her left, and sure enough, sitting on her bed side table, was a sword made of pitch black metal, that was even darker that Stygian iron. She gripped the handle, and felt the safety of knowing that she was going to save the camp. The only problem now was getting the rest of the camp to agree, but she knew exactly how to do it, by using facts, a child of Athena’s forte. Annabeth got out of bed, and began to wake up her step siblings, before explaining what she had dreamt about. 

Percy, Piper and Zoë raced out of the forest towards the camp, only for Percy to run smack into a crying Reyna. The two of them fell right to the ground, with Percy on top. When Reyna saw Percy, she immediately stopped crying, and gave him a huge hug.   
“Where have you guys been?” She asked  
“We were talking in the woods, why is everyone shouting for us?” Percy asked, confused. Reyna gave him an interesting look.   
“You guys have been gone for almost a full day, and no one could find you. Diana stopped by and asked to speak with you, but we told her that we couldn’t find you guys, and she became really worried. We have been looking for hours.” Reyna said. Percy, Piper and Zoë shared a look, after all, they had not known that they had been gone for so long. Zoë finally spoke.   
“Reyna, what did Diana say?”   
“She said that she needed to talk to you guys, something was happening at Camp Half-Blood, something big. She asked me that if we found you, to iris message her.” Reyna replied. Percy nodded, and fished around in his pocket for a second, before pulling out a drachma. He concentrated and a mist appeared in front of them, catching the sun perfectly for a rainbow to form. Percy threw the coin into the mist, and spoke.   
“Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Artemis, most likely on Olympus.” The rainbow shimmered, before Artemis appeared, shooting at a target on Olympus.   
“Artemis!” Zoë shouted. Said goddess turned around, and promptly fired an arrow at the Iris message, causing the group on the other side all to duck. Artemis noticed who it was, and her face showed that she was relived.   
“Polaris, Ivory, Night, where were you guys?” she asked.   
“Were were talking in the forest, and then fell asleep, we didn’t think that we were gone for that long. Oh, and Reyna knows.” Piper responded. Artemis looked relived that they weren’t in any danger, and also surprised that Reyna knew their identities, but chose to ignore it.   
“You guys need to get to Camp Half-Blood. Something is going on, and you need to get back there. I can’t go there with you, nor do I know what is happening, but something is definitely going on. The campers are training really hard, harder than usual. “She said, her urgency becoming clear. Percy nodded,  
“We will leave right away, thank you Artemis.” He said, and Artemis nodded. She swiped through the Iris message and it disappeared.   
“You guys go get ready, it has been good seeing you again, and don’t disappear this time, I’ll tell Leo what happened.” Reyna said, giving each of them a hug.   
“Good bye Reyna.” The three of them said in almost perfect harmony. They walked back to the barracks, and grabbed their belongings that they had accumulated, before gathering together to flash to Camp Half-Blood together. They all grabbed hands, and Percy flashed them to the Big House. When they got to Camp Half-blood, it was eerily quiet. No one seemed to be around the big House, not even Chiron. The lights at the pavilion were on though, so the three of them walked towards the Pavilion, dropping their stuff of at the Artemis cabin, as they had been staying there. The three of them walked to the pavilion, none of them saying anything. Percy and Piper were holding hands, and Zoë walking next to them, all with small smiles on their faces.   
As they approached the pavilion, they heard voices inside, though one was more prominent than the others, and the three of them recognized it as Annabeth’s voice, causing all of them to scowl, none more than Percy. As they approached, they could hear what she was saying, and they stopped in their tracks.   
“When they come, I need you guys to hold them down, and then we can get rid of them. You have all heard what I saw; it is the best option for the camp. They are traitors.” She was yelling, causing multiple cheers, but also some shouts of disagreement, but the ratio was definitely in favor of the cheers. Percy, Piper and Zoë all shared a look of worry. They could recognize the voices of those who were disagreeing, and they were the ones that they told who they actually were. None of the shouts or cheers was distinguishable at the moment though.   
It was obvious that Annabeth was talking about them, and it seemed as if she got information that they were traitors, and that didn’t settle well with Percy and Piper, as it was not the first time they had been called traitors. Zoë knew that Percy and Piper were having trouble at the moment, so she grabbed both of their hands, and looked them directly in the eyes.   
“Do you remember what I said in the forest? I will stick by you no matter what. No matter what they, or anyone else thinks, I will be by your side. Of you, you are not alone, you have each other and you have me. Is that clear?” She said, her voice taking on that of a stern commander, a voice that she had perfected after years of being a lieutenant. Percy and Piper looked at each other, and then looked back at Zoë, smirking. They let go of each other’s hands, and in almost perfect sync, they both saluted to her.   
“Yes ma’am.” They said, and in return, they each received a smack upside the head before they could react. They all began to chuckle quietly, before a clearing throat behind them caught their attention. Zoë turned around, Percy and Piper looking up, to find that half of the camp was staring at them, most with looks of determination on the faces. Annabeth stepped forewords.   
“They have finally come back, and it is time for my revenge, oh blessed of Chaos.” She said, her voice dripping with venom at the word blessed. “Now!” She shouted, and the group of campers rushed forewords. Before Percy, Piper or Zoë could have a weapon out, they were pinned to the ground, all three of them, with multiple people pinning them each to the ground. They were all face down, not being able to see who was pinning them down. They could all tell though that they were not in a good spot at the moment. Zoë sent a silent distress prayer to Artemis, knowing that she would respond if she did it.   
Annabeth knelt down next to Percy, and turned his face towards her. “Polaris, do you know what this is?” She asked, holding up her new dagger. Percy looked at the sword and his eyes widened. He recognized the sword, and it brought back memories of excruciating pain in his midsection. He more specifically recognized the point of the sword, as it was the only part of the blade that he saw when it was embedded in his midsection.   
“Ahh, you do. Well, this is the sword that you will die by today. I have intel that says you are traitors, and for that crime, you will die.” Annabeth said, slightly relishing in the fear that was radiating from Polaris.   
Sadly, Piper and Zoë recognized the blade too, and they started to struggle against those who were holding them down, at this moment panicking and not thinking about using their powers, but as soon as they realized it, their hands were cuffed wit celestial bronze cuffs, making escape impossible for them. They struggled so much that Annabeth noticed and smirked, putting the blade to Percy’s right shoulder.   
“I would stop struggling you two, or your friend here will experience more pain than he would have.” Annabeth said, smirking, while pressing the blade more and more into Percy’s shoulder. Piper and Zoë stopped struggling. Annabeth smirked, and started to talk once again.   
“For treason against the gods, and conversing with the enemy, you are sentenced to de-” Annabeth started. Midway through the sentence, a sliver arrow flew from behind her, and imbedded itself in Annabeth’s arm, knocking the sword out of her hand. Annabeth stumbled forewords, tripping over Percy. From her spot on the ground, she turned around, to meet a furious goddess of the hunt. Artemis snapped her fingers, and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze chains, while Percy, Piper and Zoë restrains disappeared. Artemis turned back to Percy to see his face a deathly shade of white. Artemis knew of the injury that he sustained in the battle for Camp Jupiter, as she had visited him, trying to wake him up, and when she looked at the blade that Annabeth was using, she understood why he was that shade of color, as it was the same blade.   
"Zoë,” she said quietly, “Take Percy and make sure that he is okay, I will deal with Annabeth, just make sure he is okay.” Zoë walked over to Percy, and grabbed him, along with Piper, and took them to the Artemis cabin, before Artemis turned on Annabeth and the rest of the campers, her face contorting into one of extreme annoyance, along with extreme rage.   
“Now, What. Do. You. Think. You. Were. Doing?” She asked.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Punishment

Muffled screams and sobs echoed from the forest on the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood. Only a few people knew who was causing the screams. Artemis had taken it on herself to punish Annabeth for leading the campers against the three Blessed of Chaos. She had figured out that Annabeth had been given false information about the Blessed, but for right now, she didn’t care. While one of the groups was a male, Artemis didn’t care. She had helped Percy and Piper through their time in the mortal world, and for right now, it didn’t matter to her that Percy was a male, she needed revenge against Annabeth.   
Artemis had taken Annabeth out into the forest, where she found a clearing, and had tied Annabeth to a tree.   
“What do you think you were doing?” Artemis asked again. She had a feeling, but she needed to know for sure.   
“They are traitors, I was told so!” Annabeth shouted. She immediately realized that she had just shouted at a goddess and recoiled. “I had a dream.” She said softer.   
“And do you know who told you?” Artemis asked through gritted teeth. Her suspicions were being confirmed.   
“A woman came and told me. She had long black hair, and black eyes. She radiated power.” Annabeth said, worried for the reaction of the goddess in front of her. Artemis gritted her teeth. She was correct in her suspicions. Nyx had convinced Annabeth to get rid of the Blessed, and Annabeth had fallen prey to her plan. Artemis couldn’t really blame Annabeth for falling prey, as Artemis had been in the presence of Primordial before, and she knew not to anger them, but she couldn’t believe that Annabeth was so naive to not ask any questions before doing the deed. The goddesses featured softened a little bit, but they were still stern and full of anger.   
“Do you know who we are fighting a war against?” Annabeth shock her head. Artemis sighed before responding.   
“We are fighting Nyx, daughter of Athena.” Artemis clarified. She waited for Annabeth to realize what she was saying. Annabeth’s eyes widened, and she looked frightened.   
“Now,” Artemis started, “I will not kill you, but for your actions, you have been deemed a traitor to the gods, you will be punished, and have to work on Olympus for the rest of the war until you prove yourself again. Do you understand?” Annabeth nodded her eyes wide.   
Annabeth couldn’t bring herself to speak, but she knew that she was screwed. In her dream, she had been so frightened by the thought of Percy coming back that she took the word of the person in front of her without even thinking about what it meant for the world. She had noticed thought that after she had been removed from leadership, she had more naïve toward things, and it was now her downfall. She was in for some bad punishment for her actions, and so she waited for the punishment. Artemis drew her hunting knives and Annabeth’s eyes widened.   
“You will not be killed, but you will leave this clearing with scars. Prepare yourself.” Artemis spoke. The goddess didn’t really want to do this, as it was her domain to protect maidens, but Zeus himself had said that she needed to be punished. Athena had protested, but upon hearing what she had done, she reluctantly agreed.   
Artemis walked over to Annabeth and turned her around so her back was facing Artemis. Artemis lifted up her shirt, and began to run her hunting knives down her back, leaving long cuts in her back. Annabeth screamed, but it was muffled by Artemis’s hand.   
“It will be better if you don’t scream.” She whispered, before she started again. 

Zoë and Piper lead Percy back to the big house and into the room that the three of them shared. The sat him down on the bed and then they sat on either side of him. His face was still a deathly shade of white, and he seemed to be staring off into space, not registering anything that happened around him. Zoë and Piper shared a look. They knew that it was hard for him to see the sword again, when it had been the one that had been through his abdomen before. They also knew that he was having trouble, as he was remembering the first time that he had been betrayed by the camp. It affected Piper too, but not to the same level as it affected Percy.   
Zoë and Piper each shared another look after looking back at Percy, and then they each slowly pushed him back onto the bed as tears began to leak their way out of his eyes and onto his cheeks. They turned him around, and placed him in the bed. They each lied down on each side of him, and waited until he fell asleep. It took a while, but he finally fell asleep, some of the color coming back to his face. Piper and Zoë made sure that he was comfortable, and then walked out of the big house to the beach. They sat down next to each other, and sat in silence for a while. Piper broke the silence.   
“I don’t know what to do Zoë.” She said, Zoë looked at her confused.   
“What do you mean?” She responded.   
“About Percy, he seems so fragile when we are here. He tries to hide it, but he misses it here, and I can tell that he wishes that he could reveal himself.” Piper said sadly. It was the truth from what she had seen from Percy, but it was also part of the truth from her too. A few of the campers knew who they really were, but it wasn’t enough, as they still had to hide themselves and their real personalities when they were not around.   
Zoë sighed, “I know Piper. I have seen it to, and I have to agree with him. It is very hard for me not to reveal myself to the hunters. I see them here and know that it they are still family, but I know that you two are more of a family than they ever were. I was somewhat feared by the hunters when I arrived, and being the lieutenant means that you have to be the bad guy sometimes, and I hated being the bad guy. Then I meet Percy, and it seemed like he was a real man, someone who you could trust and confound things in, and I wanted to befriend him, but I died and couldn’t. Then when I came back, I saw the opportunity, and I took it, and now I have a family, you too.”   
Piper smiled a Zoë. “You are family to us too. We will stick together through anything.” Zoë smiled, and opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice.   
“I see that you are family, and now it is time to protect that family. The war will start in a few hours, the camp is about to be attacked. This will be the first of many battles, and probably the easiest. Be warned, they may through tricks at you.” Piper and Zoë turned to see the creator standing behind them. The started to stand up, but Chaos shook his head.   
“Rest now, and prepare the camp. I am sad to say this, but it is time for you to reveal yourselves. The camp will trust you more if you reveal yourselves. The daughter of Athena will not be a problem, as she will not be fighting, due to her, ah, traitorous nature.” Chaos said. He nodded his head to the two of them, before he vanished.   
Zoë and Piper looked at each other, their faces showing apprehension about the coming days, but they both knew that they were ready. They sat in silence for a moment, before Piper stood up, and offered her hand to Zoë. She pulled her up, and they walked towards the Big House to tell Percy of what they were told, each worried about the coming war.


End file.
